


You Make Me Feel Like I'm Flying

by shutuparthur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutuparthur/pseuds/shutuparthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU: Castiel Novak starts a new school, he thinks it'll be like his old one where he was just the weird nerdy kid that never talks but when he meets and befriends Dean Winchester his life is swirled around, but he doesn't quite want it all to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on FF.net under the same title and my username is the same aswell.   
> I will apologise beforehand if I get any Americanisation wrong because I'm British and also if there's any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I am going through all the chapters checking and correcting but I sometimes miss some.   
> Enjoy though, tell me what you think.

First day at a new school is always hard, especially for the awkward kid who hardly ever talks. Castiel tried to navigate his way around the unfamiliar corridors. His failed attempts led him to various closets and because he was too shy to ask any other student for directions, it took far more time than he had anticipated to find the room he was searching for.

After about forty minutes of walking into the wrong rooms, he found his History class, shuffling in twenty minutes late and looking rather flustered. He stepped over to the teacher and handed him a note, the teacher nodded in understanding and told him to sit down. Castiel fiddled with the button on his coat as he nervously scanned the room for a vacant seat; he felt all eyes upon him as he made his way near the back of the room and stumbled into the space behind a boy in a plaid shirt and dirty blonde hair and just in front of a pretty red-headed girl.

Just as Castiel had pulled out a notepad, the teacher stood up from his desk and began to address the class. With a gravelly British accent he spoke. "Right then, as you are all now aware, we have a new student. A Mister Castiel Novak just transferred here from Illinois." Again Castiel felt eyes on him as Mr Crowley continued to speak.

"Now this semester you are all going to be working with partners on a joint project about the French Revolution which you will have to present to the class. And no, Meg and Charlie that does not mean you can make us watch Les Misérables."

The thought of having to do a joint project made Castiel shudder, he hated them because he was the one who always ended up doing all the work and he wasn't exactly confident around other people. Worst of all he had to present it and that meant speaking in front of people and that was not something he did voluntarily.

"Castiel, seeing as you don't have a partner, you can go with Dean and Anna." At these words the pretty redhead behind him tapped him on the shoulder and with a smile she chirped "Hey I'm Anna and that..." She pointed to the boy in front, "is Dean Winchester." Castiel followed her finger and diverted his gaze to meet the greenest pair of eyes focused on him. He felt himself staring but he couldn't help it; Dean had the most beautiful face, extraordinary green eyes, a dusting of freckles over his nose and cheeks but his lips...his lips were the icing on the rather attractive metaphorical cake. They were plump and puckered with a perfectly formed Cupid's Bow and they looked ridiculously kissable. Castiel shook himself and tore his gaze away to look back at Anna and replied to her with a simple "hello."

By the end of the day Castiel had more or less figured out his way around the school, with a little help from Anna. She was a lovely girl undeniably and she seemed genuine and flawless, causing Castiel to feel comfortable around her; which is saying something because he didn't make friends all that easily.

As he stood at the school parking lot waiting for his brother he felt a hand clap onto his shoulder a little too hard. He winced slightly as he turned to meet those green eyes again, but this time they were sparkling in the sunlight and a smirk adorned those lips. Castiel had to stop himself from hyperventilating. "Uh Anna asked me to give you this."

Dean handed him a small piece of paper and on it had a number and a note saying 'sorry, forgot to give you this earlier. Text or call me whenever ok? x' Castiel smiled and thanked Dean, but just as Dean went to walk away he turned back again on his heel.

"Hey, uh you wanna ride home?"

"Oh, um thank you for the offer Dean but my brother is driving me home."

"Okay man no problem, see you Monday."He smiled and turned away, but just as if that were his cue Gabriel waltzed around the corner. 

"Ah there you are Cassie, you ready to scoot baby bro?"

He shouted across the parking lot and Castiel felt the heat crawl up his face. He scowled at Gabriel and looked at Dean. Dean's mouth was twitching up into a smile. _Probably trying to suppress his laughter Castiel thought. Why must Gabriel call me Cassie? Especially in public but this is even worse, this was in front of Dean. He probably thinks I'm a class A loser._ He didn't even know the guy but felt like he needed to impress him.

He stared at the ground trying to cover his embarrassment but inevitably it failed and Dean could see that. "Don't be embarrassed dude, that's what big brothers do, I do it to my little brother all the time. And hey I think it's kinda cute." This made Castiel cock his head slightly and Dean realised what he had said and he quickly grunted and slapped Castiel's shoulder again. "See you later Cas."

The corners of Castiel's mouth twitched up but he stopped himself from smiling. "Goodbye Dean." With that he stepped into Gabriel's car and watched Dean walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why the fuck would you say something like that? You can't just tell a guy that you don't know, that he's cute and not expect him to think you're a total weirdo. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll think I meant something else._ These thoughts rattled around in Dean's head as he walked to his car; a '67 Chevy Impala, his pride and joy, his baby. Unfortunately for Dean the thoughts didn't die away as the engine began to purr and the entire ride home was spent thinking about the strange boy with the cobalt blue eyes and the perpetual sex hair staring at him with that head tilt.  _Damn that head tilt, God he looked so cute and innocent. Crap. Stop it Dean; stop it you sound like a whiny little twelve year old._

When Dean got home he quickly ran to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed. He tried to block out all thoughts of Castiel and slowly drifted off to sleep. Later he was awoken by a pillow to the face.

"Dude, not cool." He mumbled to his brother as he heaved himself onto his stomach and buried his face into his duvet.

"Bobby says you have to be down for dinner in five minutes or you're not getting any." Again he hit Dean with the pillow and sprinted off down the stairs.

Dean forced himself out of bed, he stood up too quickly giving himself a head rush which caused him to nearly walk into the door as he made his way to the stairs. Rubbing his temples as he drifted absent-mindedly into the kitchen, he tried to soothe the headache that was pounding against his skull.

Bobby eyed him curiously, he knew when something was up with Dean, after all he had raised them nearly their whole lives ever since their parents died twelve years ago. He watched as Dean plonked himself next to Sam who was smiling into his pizza and not giving his elder brother a second glance.

"S'matter boy?" Dean just looked up with a blank expression.

"Nothing, just a long day is all and I got a bit of a headache but nothing a good night's sleep can't fix." He forced a smile and scoffed down his pizza.

As soon as he had finished, Dean hurried to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower to clear his head. He needed to rid himself of the image of big blue eyes, ruffled up sex hair and oh that gravelly voice echoing around his head. He had only spoken to the guy once and he was already acting like a loser with a huge crush.

When Dean went back into his room, hair still dripping wet, he reached for his phone. One text, from Anna.

_'hey I think we should start on this project asap so you guys can come to mine tomorrow at 11 if that works for you? X'_

He replied simply wit _h 'yeah okay see you then'_

 _Oh God_  she _obviously sent that to Castiel as well which means he's going to be there. Fuck._

He sighed heavily, it was only 8pm but he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep and try forget, try to ignore the stupid fucking butterflies.

* * *

The majority of the drive home was spent in silence between Gabriel and Castiel. Occasionally Gabriel would peer over to his spaced out brother staring out of the window.

"Hey Cassie, you alright?" Castiel, slightly startled by the sudden interaction shot his eyes round to Gabriel who was now concentrating on the road. "It's just that you seem a little spacey."

"Oh yeah Gabe I'm fine." He smiled nonchalantly and turned back to the window.

"It's that guy you were with isn't it?"

Castiel turned his head so fast that he may have gotten whiplash, eyes wide and mouth gaping slightly.  _How on earth did he know?_   _Is it that obvious_? "No uh of course not. W-why do you say that?"

"Cassie, you're my little brother. I know you pretty freaking well and I can tell when you have a crush on someone and this is a big one too because I've never seen you this bad before." This left Castiel shocked, Gabriel just smiled at the road. The rest of the journey was spent in silence with Castiel staring in front of him with a stunned look not leaving his face.

Once they got home Castiel went up to his room and pulled out his phone and placed on his bedside table. Of course there were no message, he had no friends so who was going to text him other than his family? After remembering the little piece of paper with Anna's number on it he pulled it out of his coat pocket and typed the number in. He sent her a message:

 _'Hello Anna, its Castiel.'_ It didn't take long for a reply to come through

_'Hey Castiel, I was waiting for you to text x'_

_'Sorry to keep you waiting.'_

_'hey I think we should start on this project asap so you guys can come to mine tomorrow at 11 if that works for you? X'_

Castiel stared at the text for a few moments and then realised she must have sent it to Dean as well which meant Dean will be there, he didn't know whether to be excited or scared, but caught himself smiling nonetheless. He quickly replied and then worrying that he'd seemed too eager.

_'Yes that sounds fine to me. Could I have your address please?'_

She replied soon after with her address, but the conversation ended quickly. Castiel occupied himself with homework and reading for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The next morning Castiel woke at around 9 am and this was early to say the least for him on a Saturday and he had to be ready by about 10:15 as it was a 40 minute walk to Anna's and Gabe was at his girlfriend's house so he couldn't give Cas a lift. Just as he was hauling himself out of bed his phone began to ring with an unknown number, he answered cautiously

"Hello?"

"Cas?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Dean"

"Oh hello Dean, may I ask how you got my number?"

Deans breath hitched slightly he knew Cas must have just woken up because he had the gravelly, even-more-so-than-normal but ridiculously sexy morning voice.

"Oh uh yeah Anna gave it to me, sorry if I woke you up I just wanted to know if you're going to her's today?"

"Yes I am, are you?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted a ride, saves your brother having to drive then"

"Well I was going to walk and I wouldn't want to put you out of your way"

"Honestly Cas it's not a problem just tell me where you live and I'll get you"

Dean got there at about half past ten and Castiel came to the door with a toothbrush in his mouth and tried to tell Dean he'll be ready in a sec and that he can come in if he wants but most of what came out was a load of toothpaste which dribbled down his chin so he shot dean an apologetic look and hurried to the bathroom. Dean smiled at the ground and just waited by his car. Moments later Castiel bounded out of the door and a smiling woman stood there waving him off.

* * *

The drive was pleasant and Castiel complimented Dean on his car much to his satisfaction.

Anna's mother answered the door and ushered them up to Anna's room. She was sat on the floor with a stack of books, paints, pens and tons of paper. When she heard the door open she looked up and smiled at Dean and Castiel. She directed them to sit on the floor with her and as they did so, her eyes constantly darting from one boy to the other. She noticed Castiel enchanted by the hordes of books and told him that he could borrow any at any time. He thanked her and picked up a book and began skimming through it.

For about two hours they worked and made notes but Anna sighed heavily and decided to stop for a while.

"You guys want anything to eat or drink?" Castiel just smiled and politely declined whereas Dean replied with a cheeky smirk and said

"Yeah sweetheart I'll have a coffee and a sandwich if you're making one."  _He's straight he's definitely straight who was I kidding anyway?_ Castiel thought to himself _._ Anna just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"You sure you don't want anything Castiel?"

"I'll have a coffee if you don't mind, would you like me to help?"

"Okay, no I'll be fine you two stay and chat I won't be long."

She smiled at the both of them and made her way down to the kitchen. Soon Anna returned with three coffees a sandwich and a bowl of popcorn and for some reason an empty bottle.

"Okay boys I thought whilst we're on lunch break why don't we play truth or dare?"

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes "Anna there's three of us it's hardly gonna be much fun"

"You don't know that you big wimp"

"Fine then you spin first"

The bottle landed on Castiel and he swallowed nervously

"Truth" he said

"Okay then" Anna spoke "why'd you move to Lawrence?" This was fine he could tell them the truth about this nothing shameful happened.

"Well my father owns a business and set up a new office in the city so he wanted us, my mother, my older brother and I, to move here while he and my two eldest brothers run the company, because it was close and its easier for him to come home when he wants to. Not that I'm complaining I didn't exactly like it in Illinois I got bullied in my old school."

They both smiled at Castiel as he spun the bottle. This time it landed on Anna.

"Truth"

"How did you two become friends?"

"Well that's quite a funny story actually" she smiled at Dean and tried not to laugh.

"We had been friends since we started high school really and I had this huge crush on him but about two years ago we were at a senior's party and I got a little drunk. Well I walked up to him all confident and whispered trying to sound seductive that 'I wanted him.' Then I decided it would be a good idea to kiss him but he broke off held me on the shoulders and said 'Anna I can't, I'm gay.' Most people at the party heard and were a bit shocked because he's, you know good looking he's on the football team and girls flock to him but hey ho he likes the d."  
Dean punched her in the arm in a jokey way but was a little embarrassed.

"Ever since then we've been best friends though so it's all good." She finished and spun the bottle and again it landed on Castiel he chose truth again and Anna booed and said "oh come on Cassie don't be boring" at this Dean burst out laughing and the other two gave him a curious look.

"What have you two got inside jokes already?" Castiel just shrugged, his face a little red from being called Cassie.

"No no it's just yesterday his brother called him Cassie and he went bright red and ah he looked so cute." Dean froze from realisation of what he had said...again.

A grin widened across Anna's face and she turned back to Castiel and simply said "Cas, who was your first kiss and did you like it?"

A little shocked Castiel sheepishly muttered "well um my first kiss was actually only a few years ago with this girl called Naomi and I hated it. I mean it was a dare but I hated it then I kind of made out with her brother and that...well that I liked."

Deans mouth fell open slightly, Castiel was just looking at the floor and didn't see Anna give Dean a wink.

They stopped playing a few minutes later and tried to carry on with their work but decided to watch 'Les Mis' instead. Anna sat sprawled at the end of her bed while Dean and Castiel leaned against the head board, squashed together. If Dean didn't know better he would have thought she had done that on purpose. Of course he was right but it's not like Anna would ever admit that and he wasn't going to complain any time soon. He liked brushing shoulders very now and then or accidentally touching Castiel's hand when he grabbed the popcorn, it gave him goosebumps and he quite enjoyed it.

* * *

 _So he's gay, well that's cleared up but that still doesn't mean that he's into you Castiel. No you're probably not even his type, he probably likes the athletic type. Stop it Cas stop picturing him kissing you with those soft lips and his fingers lacing into yours._ No. Stop it.  _God he's so perfect. What am I saying? I barely even know him._

Every brush of their shoulders, every accidental touch of hands caused Castiel to get a surge of electricity down his spine. He wanted to lean over and kiss Dean but he couldn't, could he? No, he restrained himself and focused on the movie, trying to drown out any thoughts that had occurred.

Half way through the movie Castiel felt his eyes growing heavy, he tried to force himself to stay awake but eventually just drifted into a light sleep still hearing the songs playing. A while later he was awoken by a bright flash, he opened his eyes and his head felt heavy. He lifted his head slightly and realised that he had been leaning on Dean's shoulder and Dean had been leaning on him. Castiel rubbed his eyes and looked at Anna, she had the biggest grin, almost from ear to ear over her face, she held her phone just in front of her aiming at the two boys. She held her finger to her lips to shush Castiel and whispered "God you two looked adorable I just couldn't resist. Don't worry I won't show anyone."

Castiel went to retaliate but didn't want to risk waking Dean up, he looked so peaceful and was nuzzling on Castiel's hair like a sleepy little puppy.

"Consider yourself lucky Cas, he doesn't tend to do that to anybody." He felt heat creep up his neck, he wanted to go back to sleep, he wanted to cuddle with Dean but he also really needed a piss. How was he going to move without waking up Dean?  _Maybe I can wait for him to wake up then I can move, I'll wait ten minutes and if he's not awake I'll have to move him. Frigging bladder._

Fortunately Dean awoke after about five minutes he stretched out, his hair a little bit ruffled and his eyes droopy from sleep and oh how adorable he looked when he yawned. Castiel sprang up and sprinted to the bathroom and when he came back, Anna was still grinning like a Cheshire cat and Dean looked a little dazed. Castiel sat back on the bed, he shuffled a little uncomfortably as Dean stared at him.

"W-What?"

"Nothing, just uh, sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. You should've woken me up if you needed a piss."

"Well, I um, I fell asleep on you first but it doesn't matter, I'm fine."

Dean gave a small smile and Anna just rolled her eyes, jumped up and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean drove Cas home that evening and oh how he wanted to kiss him goodbye, but refrained from doing so. Castiel looked over at him and smiled.

He said "Thank you for the ride Dean, I am very grateful." Before stepping out of the car and walking up to his front door, just as he was about to go inside he looked around and smiled again at Dean with a half wave goodbye.

Dean watched him walk in and sighed heavily into his hands and rubbed his eyes. All he wanted to do was run up to the house and when Cas came to the door just to kiss him like he'd never been kissed before but he knew he shouldn't.

 _He probably doesn't even like you in that way. He probably likes smart guys not guys like you. No way, I doubt he likes me. Just because he fell asleep on me doesn't mean he likes me. It probably means nothing; I bet he's got someone anyway...Yeah_.

Dean gave a resigned sigh before quickly remembering that he was still in front of Castiel's house. Quickly he drove off toward his own home not able to stop his treacherous mind from racing, images of azure eyes and black hair encased his thoughts.

Suddenly he found himself on his driveway already parked and just staring at the steering wheel. Dean shook himself out of his trance when he heard a tap on the window; he turned to see Bobby standing there with a concerned look on his face. "Come on boy you can help me fix up a car that just came in, help take your mind off whatever's bothering you."

"Uh yeah sure."

For the next few hours Dean worked, and it helped. Just him some music and the cars cleared his head of the not so innocent thoughts that had were intruding his mind.

* * *

Once Castiel had stepped into his house he shut the door and sunk to the floor. Gabriel came out of the kitchen and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Whassa matta with you?" He said with half a sandwich in his mouth.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He replied a bit too quickly.

"Mhmm, whatever."

They both walked into the living room where their mother was peering out of the window behind the curtain. Castiel chuckled at her and she turned around to him.

"That boy, your friend the one who dropped you off, he's just sitting there. Do you think he's alright?" Gabriel shot Cas a knowing smile when he saw who it was outside. Castiel felt himself blush a little,

"Mom I'm sure he's fine no need to bother yourself."

Castiel quickly looked at Dean through the window he had his head in his hands.  _Was he alright?_  He asked himself. But just then Dean shook himself and drove off leaving Castiel a little puzzled.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent with Dean and Castiel working with each other as if nothing was going on, as if they didn't look at the other boy like he was the only thing in the world when they thought no one was looking. They spoke to each other, they spent time together and Anna knew that they liked each other and wondered why they refused to acknowledge those feelings. It was insufferable; the two of them acting like love-struck thirteen year-olds. Every other evening all three would be at Anna's house to work on their project and she just subtly watch the two boys working together, exchanging smiles, being cute and G _od_  is was nauseating.  _Just kiss already jeez_.

The project ran smoothly, they had a presentation and because Castiel didn't want to talk in front of the class, Anna and Dean did all the speaking which they had no qualms with; Cas just happily manned the computer. They managed to get an A and when Dean and Castiel gave each other the most sickeningly cute smile Anna rolled her eyes and walked away and threw her hands up in defeat shouting "WHY?" Causing the two boys to stare at her retreating figure with matching looks of pure confusion.

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching and Anna decided that is was time for her to intervene. They broke up from school about a week and a half before Christmas and the three of them spent almost every waking moment together, always staying around each other's houses. Whenever Dean came to Castiel's house Gabriel would nudge him and wink making him go bright red earning confused looks from an oblivious Dean.

Two days before Christmas Anna had to go away to visit family so the three decided they would exchange presents early. Castiel told them that he didn't want anything and that they shouldn't waste their money but naturally they both ignored him completely.

Anna gave them both a card each watching their reactions as they opened it; they were cheesy cards with silly little messages but inside there was a glossy photo. They both went crimson and Anna couldn't help but erupt into laughter. They held up the photos to look at closely; it was the one she had taken about a month or so ago when they had fallen asleep on each other.

"I'm sorry but damn you looked cute and I couldn't help myself. You needed to see it."

Castiel stared at her blankly unsure about how to react, but Dean scowled at her. They then proceeded to hand each other their presents and after a few hours of just relaxing and mindless chatter Anna had to leave. She hugged them both and whispered into Deans ear "stop dancing around your feelings and fucking tell him you idiot, or I will." Making him feel a little flustered. She grinned and skipped away to her car leaving the boys alone. Silence occupied the space between them for a few moments until Dean spoke up, his voice a little cracked:

"You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"I'd like that Dean, you can pick considering its your house."

"Okay but I can't promise that you'll like my taste in films." He nudged Cas slightly in the arm.

"I'm sure I shall enjoy whatever you choose"

Turned out that Dean was a fan of horror movies, much to Castiel's dismay but he didn't complain. They sat on the bed, Dean watching attentively and Castiel cowering behind the duvet and holding a pillow to his chest, watching through half closed eyes.

Twenty minutes in and Cas was already far out his comfort zone, he hated the sight of blood and guts and shuddered every time a character shrieked. Dean turned to get the popcorn and noticed Castiel wrapped in a the bed covers and extra blankets with the pillow covering half of his face. Dean grinned at him, not allowing himself to be seen of course.  _Sweet Jesus he looks cute but crap he's so scared, I shouldn't have chosen this, I shouldn't have made him watch a scary movie, Fuck I_ should _have known._

"Hey don't worry Cas, I'll protect you." The noise made Castiel jump which made Dean chuckle but he wrapped an arm around the scared boy and pulled him in, he could feel the heat of his own cheeks burning on his face as well as the warmth of Castiel's on his shoulder. He kept his arm tightly around Cas not wanting to ever let go.

An hour later the film was still going, they were now slouched against the wall that the bed sat next to. He felt Cas' warm breath grow heavier and his own breath hitched as he looked down and saw those big beautiful sapphire blue eyes droop and soon, once again the boy had fallen asleep on Dean's shoulder.

 _God he's perfect._  He thought and timidly placed a light kiss on Castiel's temple.  _Fuck I hope he didn't feel that._

He pulled back slightly, not regretting but a little anxious. Feeling Cas' smile against his neck calmed him and his whole body drained of tension, he pulled the boy in tighter and started to doze off himself without realising.

There was something about Dean that made Castiel feel like he was on cloud nine. The movie was a horrible choice and he will probably have nightmares for a week but at the same an excellent choice because now Dean had his arm around Cas and that made him feel safe, protected and  _incredibly_  drowsy. The smell of Dean was intoxicating, he felt like he could stay like this forever breathing in the scent that was so purely and utterly  _Dean_ that it was unexplainable. Every now and again they would shuffle and at some point ended up leaning against the wall with both of them wrapped snugly under the blankets. Castiel was leaning on Dean's shoulder, arm still tightly around him and never looking away from the TV.

Cas looked up at him, his face glowing in the light of the television, his eyes sparkling slightly, he could count the freckles on his cheeks, he wanted to reach up and kiss him. The urge to do so was killing him but he knew he shouldn't. He looked back at the movie; a girl was being mauled by wild animals so he shut his eyes tightly still breathing in the scent of the other boy and he slowly started drifting off to sleep, not aware that Dean was now looking at him in such awe and fascination.

Suddenly he felt a heat against his temple, he didn't open his eyes and he realised Dean was kissing him. He didn't know how to react, he lay still just breathing but couldn't restrain the smile that spread across his face, Dean's tense boy relaxed and he felt himself being pulled in tighter, he nuzzled into Dean an prayed that he would never have to move.

"Awww" echoed around his head as Castiel slowly roused into consciousness. His bleary eyes tried to focus and all he saw in front of him was grey. He wondered what was going on until he heard a chuckle and then someone running away, not quietly either. Warmth spread throughout his entire body as he looked up to see a still sleeping Dean, they were laying down now an arm still wrapped protectively around Castiel's back and Dean's face was nestled in Cas' hair, he didn't want to move.

Just as he was about to peel Dean's arm carefully off of his back a thud at the door startled them both. Dean jumped into wakefulness and shot up into a seated position. Cas slowly lifted himself up rubbing his eyes as he turned to look at the door. Standing in the doorway was Sam and next to him with a smug look on his face, leaning against the door frame was Bobby. Dean tried to talk but his voice was cracked and unable to construct words properly. Castiel sat there silent and uneasy; he looked into his lap and felt his cheeks redden. Bobby spoke  
"Look, I don't care what you do as long as it ain't in my bed d'ya hear me?" Sam snorted and turned away sniggering to himself.

Dean went to protest but couldn't say anything, instead he simply nodded and stared at his hands which were on his lap, his thumbs entwining with each other. Bobby just walked away, his heavy work boots thudding against the wooden floors.

Castiel looked up at Dean, his eyes wide with concern

"Dean are...are you alright? You look troubled."

Dean chuckled slightly under his breath. "Yeah Cas I'm fine, it was the shock is all, sorry if I woke you up and uh…sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He looked away shyly trying not to appear upset at the prospect of making Cas feel uncomfortable.

Castiel edged his way toward Dean, shuffling along on his knees across the bed, he placed a hand on Dean's should and softly spoke:  
"You most certainly did not make me uncomfortable Dean. In fact I rather liked it." He mumbled the second part and sat down on his knees staring at his jeans, his hand still on Dean's shoulder.

Hearing these words Dean's face lit up, he turned so he was looking straight as Castiel and placed his finger under his chin lifting the other boy's head. They sat staring into each other's eyes; if Anna had been there she would have found it nauseatingly adorable and probably would have referred to it as 'eye-fucking' because they did it so often. Cupping Castiel's face in his hands and stroking over his cheekbone with his thumb, Dean leaned it and captured Castiel's chapped lips on his own in a chaste kiss. After being shocked at first Castiel just melted into it and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. It was tender, gentle and felt unbelievably natural. It made Castiel feel like he was drunk.

"Christ Cas I've wanted to do that for so long." Dean said as he pulled away from the kiss, his breathing a bit faster than usual and their foreheads resting against each other.

"Me too Dean, when I'm with you I...I feel like...like I'm flying." The words just came out and he could feel himself blushing, his eyes were tightly shut hoping that this wasn't a dream.

"I know how you feel Cas, you make me feel like that too." Once again their lips met; though this time it was faster, more erratic.

Precisely at that moment Sam decided to enter, neither of the two boys noticed, but as he did he snorted loudly "Guys you need to come up for air, seriously, I don't want to have to explain to anyone that you suffocated from having your tongues down each other's throats." The boys immediately pulled apart and Dean threw a cushion at Sam who just cackled.

"What do you want bitch?" He said with a scowl.

"Calm down jerk I was only teasing. Anyway Bobby wants to know if Castiel is staying for dinner and if he's staying the night. We're getting Chinese so order whatever you want, really just do it within the next twenty minutes." He smiled innocently and skipped away.

Dean turned to Castiel who looked positively stunned, and burst out laughing at his friend's expression. Castiel quickly snapped back to reality and when he saw Dean almost keeling over with laughter he punched him softly. Dean grabbed Castiel's outstretched arm and pulled him in closely so their lips were almost touching, he could feel the other boys warm breath on his mouth, Castiel hurriedly closed the gap between them.

Prising himself off of Castiel proved difficult but he had to at some point, not that he wanted to.

"So you staying for dinner?"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You're not imposing Cas, I  _want_  to stay for dinner and you can stay over if you want."

Castiel smiled brightly, his eyes shimmering and Dean almost melted where he sat.

"Thank you Dean, I would be delighted to stay for dinner and for the night."

"Good, I have a quick question though." Castiel's head tilted slightly, his brows furrowed.

"Dammit Cas don't look at me like that or I will  _not_  be responsible for my actions because  _god_  you look so cute when you do your little confused head tilt." Castiel was a little taken aback but he straightened up waiting for Dean to continue. "Anyway my question. Well...what are we now? Like, boyfriends or what?"

"Well if you want to put a label on it then yes, I suppose we are, only if you'd like that of course."

He stood up on his knees and brought Castiel up with him stroking his arms, he leaned in once again, ghosting over Castiel's lips, he whispered "I'd like that very,  _very_  much." He went in for the kiss but was interrupted by Sam shouting up the stairs. The boys pulled back, breathy laughter escaping their red, kiss swollen lips as they went down the stairs to order their food.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after Christmas had passed; the boys went to visit Anna. She was positively giddy when she saw them walk down the path with arms wrapped around each other's waists. Instantly she ran to greet them at the door squealing and jumping like an excitable five year-old.

"It's about fucking time you two."

Cas gave a bashful smile and an unmistakable blush appeared on his face. Dean grasped and squeezed his hand as they followed Anna up to her room. She kept glancing round to see them exchange loving smiles and finally she tuned round in front of her door and said:

"Okay guys I'm fine with the cuteness and all but tone down the eye sex okay, wait until your alone I don't want you guys getting frisky on my bed." Followed by sarcastic winks as she hopped into her room leaving behind a wide eyed, red faced Castiel and Dean looking surprisingly embarrassed which was a rare occurrence on it's own especially for Anna to witness.

"Ugh stop looking so nervous it's not like I care what you do behind closed doors as long as it's not in my room."

"Anna shut up, we haven't done anything yet okay?"

"Well whatever." She smiled and turned on the TV.

* * *

Nothing changed from before really, they sat, they ate junk food and they watched ridiculous TV shows which Castiel didn't understand. Whenever Dean looked round at Castiel, he had a confused look on his face and the adorable head tilt was in action.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Castiel squinted at the screen.

"I just don't understand what they're talking about, it's like another language."

"It's just a stupid show and as for the language, that's just how they think teenagers talk."

"I guess, I just don't watch a lot of TV, I much prefer books."

"I know you do." At this Dean chuckled and softly planted a kiss on Castiel's forehead.

Anna rolled her eyes and suggested they play some video games. Almost instantly Castiel shot up and grabbed a remote. Anna stood in amazement.

"I thought you said you prefer books."

"Oh I do but I also happen to be extremely skilled at video games. I guess I'm just good with my hands." He had said this so innocently and both Anna and Dean's mouths fell open. Anna's head swerved round slowly to look at Dean who was still lost for words.

"Really?" She said slowly extending every syllable and gave Dean a suggestive look. "Well isn't that something, Dean  _is_  a lucky boy." Castiel simply looked confused by what she meant and Dean just scowled at her, earning a loud cackle to escape from her mouth.

For the next hour Dean watched Castiel beat the shit out of Anna on pretty much everything, but he paid close attention at his hands as they worked the buttons expertly. He couldn't stop himself from imagining all the things those hands could do to him but before he could get into any real depth, a slap round the face awoke him from his thoughts and Anna was standing, staring at him trying to hold back the laughter as she saw him gawking at Castiel's hands.

"So anyway, how'd you get so good at video games?"

"Well um it was Gabriel actually. He used to say I read too much and never have fun, which wasn't strictly true but he used to sit me in front of the TV and demand I play video games with him. So ever since then I'd play and I just got good at them is all."

"Awesome. You should play Sam sometime. See if you can beat that little nerd." Dean retaliated to these words and slapped her on the knee.

"Hey only I can call Sammy a nerd." Anna threw her hands up in defeat

"Jeez sorry."

* * *

Despite wanting to stay longer they both knew they should be heading home so they left just after seven and walked to the Impala.

"Want a ride home?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, anything for you Cas."

They drove quietly with the sound of the radio filling the car and when Dean pulled up, Castiel turned round and reached for his bag on the back seat. A little bit of tanned skin was revealed as his t-shirt rose up slightly, Dean couldn't help but smile but  _god how he wanted to feel Castiel's bare skin under his own._

_Fuck Cas why'd you gotta be so damn attractive all the time?_

"Did you say something Dean?"

"Uh what?...No"

_Crap did I say that out loud?_

Castiel sat back round, reached into his bag and pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper with a note simply saying 'Dean' on it.

"I meant to give this to you earlier, but I kind of just forgot." He handed the package to a puzzled Dean.

Slowly Dean tore away the paper to reveal an original AC/DC vinyl. He stared at it before looking up at the other boy who looked a bit anxious.

"Christ Cas, you remembered."

"Of course I did Dean." He had seen Dean drooling over it in the music store a few weeks previous.

"You like it then?"

"Hell yeah. I love it Cas. You're an angel you know that?"

A grin gleamed over Castiel's face and Dean couldn't stop himself from placing a loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips which they both melted into.

"Do-you-want-to-stay-for-dinner?" Castiel asked between soft kisses.

Dean broke away and said "sorry I can't I have to help Bobby at the garage. I'll see you tomorrow though right?"

"Of course you will. But I can't come over on Saturday, my father is home for the weekend and we're going out."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to do something awesome tomorrow then." Castiel smiled at him, his eyes sparkled and it made Dean want to pull him in and never let go.

"I shall see you tomorrow then." With this Castiel placed a quick chaste kiss on Dean's lips before exiting the car. "You better look after that." He pointed at the record on Dean's lap.

"I promise, I'll protect it with my life." He smiled sweetly and Castiel turned to walk away.

Awkwardly he started walking to the door when he noticed Gabriel standing there; arms folded, ankles crossed as he leant against the frame. A smug look decorated his face as he waved at Dean. Castiel just rolled his eyes and pushed past his brother and as he did so Gabriel whispered "I hope you use protection with all that eye-sex Cassie."

If he carried on rolling his eyes at the rate Castiel was going roll them all the way back. He shoved his brother gently and pulled him inside watching Dean drive away.

* * *

Castiel climbed the stairs and pulled out his phone.

_'Sorry about Gabe, he can be a real creep sometimes.'_

He didn't wait for the reply; he knew Dean would still be driving so he went to fix himself a cup of tea. Peacefully he drank and when he went back to his room he checked his phone.

_'It's ok, it was quite funny actually. Kinda wish you could stay over again tonight but u probably miss your own bed.'_

_'You know, you are welcome I stay over here whenever you want. My mom won't mind in fact she loves you.'_

_'Really? Haha ok I'll bear that in mind. Gotta go to work. Call you later xx'_

He didn't reply but he sighed and wished he could curl up next to Dean and just sleep. Thoughts of Dean just holding him close and Castiel nuzzling into the other boy's shoulder feeling his warmth, his scent lingering in the air that he breathed, possessed his mind. In silence he lay there for a moment until his mother's voice startled him calling him for dinner.

* * *

 

Three hours Castiel spent reading quietly in the confines of his own room, when he read, the world around his disappeared and he was in a universe of his own imagination. Deep in to a chapter, he was immersed into the words until the sound of his phone flooded the room and made him recoil back into reality. Neglecting to even glance at the caller ID he answered in a monotone voice.

"Hello."

"Hey Cas." Upon realising it was Dean he was talking to he instantly perked up.

"Hello Dean."

"Y'alright?"

"Oh yes, I was reading. How was work?"

"It was ok nothing out of the ordinary happened."

"OUCH SHIT!"

"Holy crap, Cas are you ok?"

"Well not really I just spilled boiling hot coffee down my bare chest and it fucking hurt." He heard Dean chuckling on the other side. "What, is me burning myself amusing to you Dean Winchester?"

"No, no of course not. It's just well I've never heard you cuss before. You're so reserved all the time. I gotta say, kind of a turn on." Castiel went to respond but was cut off by Dean: "Why are you naked, drinking coffee anyway it's like nine p.m.?"

"Well for one thing, it's decaf and two I'm not naked, I have in fact got boxers on thank you very much. Also I'm in bed and this is what I usually sleep in at home and I happen to enjoy reading before I go to sleep."

Dean was lost for words because all he could imagine now was Castiel in his boxers, his soft tanned skin, covered in coffee dripping off of him.  _Damn I need to stop doing that_. He thought as looked down at his crotch.  _I should take a cold shower in a minute._

"Dean, are you still there?"

"Oh what. Y-yeah I'm here, Hey uh how come you never sleep in just your boxers at mine?"

"I don't know, I guess I felt a little awkward just in case Sam or Bobby saw me, almost naked in your bed."

"Fair enough, they won't care though, I walk around in a towel half the time and that's more risky than boxers."

"Well you haven't seen how tight some of my boxers are."

"I'd like to though."

"Patience Dean, patience. All in good time. Right then I need to clean myself up. Try not to wank too hard over me in the shower." He laughed as he walked over to the bathroom.

"Damn Cas, you are filthy. I didn't think you even knew what wanking was."

"On the contrary I am very aware… well I'll see you tomorrow, bye"

"Bye."

Had he heard that correctly? Cas,  _his_  Cas, his perfect little angel had actually just said those words. Damn it all to hell. That boy is just a bag full of surprises.  _Oh my god I can't stop thinking about his hands again and his chest and oh his ass, he has such a nice ass. Dean stop; you're gonna hurt yourself. But fuck, why is he so perfect? Christ I love him so much._  

And he did. He truly did, he finally admitted it to himself. Dean was in love with Castiel and he didn't care, he didn't care that yeah maybe it was soon. They'd only been together, what? a week? Yeah it definitely was soon but Dean just felt like it was natural, he could be himself around Cas, he was comfortable and if he was being honest; he could see himself spending the rest of his life with the raven haired little nerd that made him weak at the knees from simply smiling. He knew he sounded like an idiot but he didn't really care because he'd spent the last few months falling slowly but deeply in love with the boy.

He decided against telling Castiel how he really felt for a while, he didn't particularly fancy scaring off the best thing to ever happen to him.

After bathing in his dreams of love, lust and filth for a bit longer that he'd like to confess, he finally stood up and went to have a shower…he was a little longer than usual.


	5. Chapter 5

Promises were sacred to Dean and he promised Castiel that he would make Friday an awesome day for the both of them before Cas had to spend the weekend with his family. During the day he decided to take him to see a movie, this time of Castiel's choosing and then take him for lunch and then do whatever in the evening, even if it meant laying in a field counting stars (which to be quite honest he wouldn't actually mind doing). Dean knew it wasn't much but he also knew that Cas wouldn't want anything extravagant, he liked things to be simple and that meant being together was all he would really want to do.

At about 8:30 Dean called Castiel to make sure he was still alright to come tomorrow;

"Hey Cas. We still on for tomorrow?"

"We most definitely are." Dean could even hear the smile in his boyfriend's voice. "Is Anna going to be joining us at all?"

"Nah, she didn't want to intrude. I told her it was fine and she wouldn't be but she insisted."

"We should really get her a boyfriend of her own."

"You're so right. I happen to know she has a crush on that kid Balthazar."

"Really? I didn't really have him pegged as her type if I'm honest but I guess the whole British thing works for some people huh?"

"Yeah I guess so… oh crap I gotta go Cas, Bobby needs my help. I'll see you tomorrow, pick you up about eleven, is that okay?"

"Yes Dean that's fine, I'll see you then. Goodbye." Castiel hung up first and Dean smiled at the phone before throwing it on his bed and running down to help Bobby with a car.

* * *

Bright sunlight hit Dean's face and shone in his eyes causing him to stir. Lifting a forearm over his face he tried to bat away the light, but he opened his eyes and rolled over to look at the clock propping himself up on an elbow; 10:13.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Dean shot up and ran to the bathroom; boxer shorts sliding on his hip while he pushed passed a sleepy eyed Sam who had come to see what the noise was.

He leapt into the shower; calming himself down as he washed his body and then reminding himself that this was going to be a good day. The thought of Cas kissing him lustfully entered his brain and he smiled, eyes shut as he rubbed shampoo into his dark blonde hair.

Managing to dress himself in record time; he pulled on a clean black t-shirt and a soft green shirt over leaving it open, he also decided to wear a less worn out pair of jeans. By 10:40 he was ready; he grabbed his wallet, phone and car keys and ran out of the door with what Sam could only describe as a skip in his step.

* * *

Castiel woke up at about 9 am and couldn't wait to see Dean. He dressed in his favourite blue shirt and dark blue jeans. He still has over an hour to wait but he was so excited that he didn't notice the huge smile on his face until Gabe kindly pointed it out to him.

"Alright calm down or you'll hurt something, what times Romeo gonna be here anyway baby bro?"  
Cas scowled slightly

"Eleven and I'd appreciate it if you didn't stand at the door or window being creepy." Gabriel held a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Just lookin' out for my baby brother Cassie."

"Whatever Gabriel, don't scare my boyfriend."

"Aw Cassie has a boyfriend." This he sang as he hopped out of the kitchen. About a minute past eleven Castiel heard the low rumble of the Impala outside, he grabbed his wallet, ran downstairs and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, I don't know when I'll be home, if I'm not home tonight I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay sweetheart, don't do anything silly though, and  _be careful_." Gabe gave a sly wink and Castiel rolled his eyes, opened the door and ran to the car. He slid in and pressed a hard kiss to Dean's dry lips.

* * *

Dean kept peering round at Castiel.  _God_. He thought.  _He looks gorgeous, that shirt is tight in all the right places and those are the jeans that make his ass look amazing._  What Dean wouldn't do to wrap his hands around those perfectly pert butt cheeks.

"Eyes on the road hotshot, you can ogle at me later. Where are we going anyway?"

"Secret." He winked and flashes a smile over before focusing his eyes back on the road.

* * *

They got to the cinema and Dean walked in behind Castiel eyeing his boyfriend's firm buttocks.

"Okay, whatever you wanna watch we'll watch it, tickets and snacks are on me."

"At least let me buy the food Dean, I don't want you spending too much."

"No." He said sternly "today is for you and that means everything is on me." Cas huffed and reluctantly obliged. He stared at the listings for several minutes trying to decide what to watch; he wanted to get back at Dean for the whole horror movie thing but didn't think Dean would actually mind watching a kid's movie so payback wouldn't really work, so he settled on The Hobbit (He had read the book and thought it was brilliant).

In the theatre they sat as near the back and as out of the way as possible, considering it was a Friday and a big hit film the theatre was surprisingly empty so they had plenty of distance between themselves and groups of people who were sitting nearer the front.

Darkness filled the room and when the film started to play Castiel was watching attentively but Dean could help but look at the boy sat next to him,  _god he looked so innocent_ ; leant forward, legs crossed in his seat, every now and then placing a single piece of popcorn in his mouth. Dean adored how his eyes sparkled in the light of the screen, so blue and big. Everything about this boy gave him butterflies but damn it if he would ever admit that to anyone.

* * *

Cas felt Dean's eyes on him but he stopped himself from turning round, grabbing his shirt and kissing him because he was really into this movie. He had noticed earlier, as soon as he saw him that day in fact that Dean had worn the green shirt that made his eyes look even more gorgeous if that was possible, framed by soft lashes and the corners of them crinkled whenever he smiled. Castiel could easily stare into his eyes all day if he was allowed.

He decided to lean back in his chair so he didn't look like a child anymore and he placed his feet on the head of the seat in front and felt Dean lean in close to his ear.

"Rebel" he whispered softly and placed a kiss on Castiel's temple.

Cas looked sideways at him offering a half smile and a wink. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulders and pulled him as close as he could. Once again they were sat with Castiel's head on Dean's shoulder. He tries his hardest not to fall asleep again, but damn Dean smelt nice, the scent of his soap lingered on his skin along with the smell of leather.

Cas lifted his head and brushed his cheek on Dean's, he felt the stubble scrape on his skin and it felt oddly nice. Kissing Dean softly on the corner of the mouth made his heart beat a little faster and he brushed his hand over Dean's arm; it had turned to gooseflesh. Feeling Dean smile against him he turned back to the screen, entwining their fingers together and quickly placing a chaste kiss on each of Dean's knuckles.

* * *

Inevitably they both fell asleep against each other but Dean managed to wake up just before the ending. He glided his hand through Cas' soft, fluffy, messy hair and lightly pressed kisses on his nose and forehead. Castiel blinked awake and smiled when he saw Dean's big green eyes beaming at him.

"Come on, the films almost over, may as well watch the ending and then go."

"Aw damn I actually wanted to see this. Fuck you and comfy ass shoulder Dean Winchester. Why do I always fall asleep during movies with you?" Cas joked but something down below in Dean heated up when he heard this.

"Cas don't swear, it does things to me that I don't want to have to walk around with in relatively tight jeans." Cas smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well we'll just have to sort you out then won't we?" Dean's mouth fell open as he watched Castiel turn slowly back to the screen.

Through the last ten minutes of the film Dean squirmed in his seat, uncomfortably shuffling. He kept the popcorn tub over his groin and tried to will away the feeling, but the popcorn was dangerously close to the bottom and every time Cas put his hand in the tub he would brush the bottom causing Dean to squirm again, earning a low chuckle.

As soon as the movie finished, Dean leapt to his feet and tried to wriggle his way to the end of the row, but Castiel pulled him back. "Why so eager Dean?"

"Well movies over and I really fucking need a piss."

"Okay well, I'll wait outside for you."

They walked down the corridor, Dean shuffling awkwardly and Castiel raising an eyebrow and glancing at him with slight concern but also amusement. Dean had finally managed to force it away after splashing himself with cold water for about five minutes and thinking of the most disgusting things he could muster in his head. When he came out of the bathroom Cas was waiting just outside, he gave a smile when he saw Dean and went to talk but Dean cut him off;

"Okay, new rule, you're not allowed to cuss when we're in public 'cause I don't want to explode."

"Fine, but I don't understand why it arouses you so much Dean, they're only words."

"Well I don't know why either, but it really doesn't help that your voice is all gravelly and sexy, it just makes it all intense." Castiel couldn't help but break into a slight laugh; he smiled up at Dean and kissed him on the nose. Dean let out a breath "Come on, let's go get burgers and pie." He clutched Cas by the hand and pulled him to the car, and drove to his favourite diner.

"You're gonna love these burgers and the pie. Oh god the  _pie._  It's to die for man."

"Remind me to make you a pie next time you come over." Cas chuckled as he saw his boyfriend jump like a child at the prospect of burgers and pie. They walked over to a booth near the back in the corner and slid in, opposite one another.

"Dude if you do that I will literally love you forever." Dean smiled and waved over a waitress. They ordered their food and when it arrived, Dean watched intensively at Cas as he took his first bite. He bit his lip in anticipation. "Good, right?"

"Oh my  _god,_ Dean, this is amazing." He smiled brightly but then squinted at Castiel. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I totally just saw you orgasm face."

"Shut up, you won't get to see my orgasm face if you say things like that." Cas said this with a saucy grin on his face and he threw a curly fry at Dean who was staring, mouth agape with ketchup on his chin.

* * *

They ate their burgers in comfortable silence and Cas nearly collapsed from laughter at the way Dean shovelled down the pie.  _A good pie, but not as good as his own recipe._

Slurping on a steaming mug of hot chocolate Dean tried to speak "So anywhere in particular you wanna go?" Cas looked up from his own hot chocolate and laughed when he saw the thick chocolate moustache painted on Dean's upper lip, he leant over and wiped it with a napkin before contemplated an answer.

"Actually Dean, you're probably going to hate me for asking but uh" He looked down at the table and mumbled "But would you mind going to the mall? I kind of wanted to go to the bookstore and pick up a few new books while the Christmas sales are on."

"Oh Christ Cas, I thought you were gonna ask something awful. Of course we can go to the bookstore."

They both stood up, Dean paid even though Cas tried to convince him to at least split it. He would have none it though. The two drove to the mall, mindlessly chatting. "Hey Dean?"

"mhmm?"

"What are you doing for new year's?"

"Nothing, probably just staying at home with Sam and Bobby, like we usually do. Why?"

"Well, my family are putting on a party and I wondered if you would like to come. You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll ask Anna too, Sam and Bobby can come as well. I just don't think I can cope with my aunts coming up to me every three minutes pinching my cheeks and telling me I've grown so much."

"I'd love to come Cas, I'll ask Sam later." He reached over and squeezed Castiel's hand.

* * *

It was only a twenty minute drive to the mall and Cas practically dragged Dean into the quaint little book shop. It was peaceful; only a few people were in there. Leather sofas sat in the corners and piles of assorted books everywhere. Castiel ran off like a child in a playground and Dean was left standing there, unsure of what to do. He'd never actually been into a book shop before, he never really read except from the occasional Vonnegut. Feeling uncomfortable, he went in search for Cas and found him sat cross-legged on the floor with about twenty books around him but eyes focused on an old worn out paperback; he looked up at Dean and smiled.

"Sorry, I know you're not a fan of books. I love in here though, I usually come here after school when I'm not with you or Anna and I just like to read."

"It's fine Cas, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters." He sat down next to the other boy and kissed him on the cheek, causing a slight blush to come over Castiel's face.

He lifted up the frayed old book to show Dean. "This is one of my favourites. The Great Gatsby. I've lost count of how many times I've read it. I have a few copies but this is an original." His voice sounded thoughtful and his eyes twinkled when he looked at the book. He stood up, picking up a pile of other books. Dean watched as he walked over to the counter carrying about eight different books, varying in size and age; some were worn out and beaten up whereas some were obviously new.

The smile on Cas' face radiated as he walked along with his bag full of new books. Dean had never seen anyone happier about a pile of paper.

"Come on Dean, you've done what I wanted to do all day. What do  _you_  want to do?"

"Uh I don't really know. Let's get some coffee and we can just go for a drive."

"Whatever you do so wish." Castiel grabbed Dean around the waist and they walked over to get some coffee.

Once again they were back in the Impala, listening to the engine purr as they drove along some old country roads. Dean pulled over by the lake and just sat looking, smiling at the shining water. Neither of them dared to get out of the car, it was already nearing to six p.m and it was freezing. Cas leant over to Dean and kissed him softly on the corner of the mouth. Dean turned his head quickly and caught Castiel's lips in a hungry kiss.

Dean pulled back. "Wait a second." He clambered out the car leaving Castiel dazed. Seconds later he saw Dean climb into the back seat, holding blankets and a few cushions. Cas eyed him curiously.

"Dean Winchester, did you have this planned?"

"Actually I didn't. I always keep clean blankets and stuff in the trunk just in case me and Sammy ever feel like camping out here. We used to come here all the time as kids" Castiel smiled sincerely and climbed over to the back seat. "But I did put this in here for us." He pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"Are you thinking of getting me drunk?"

"Only if you're up for it." Castiel scrambled across the seat fisting Dean's shirt and pulling him in the car and shutting the door behind him. He kissed him ravenously only pulling away to breathe.

"I am if you are."


	6. Chapter 6

Early morning sunlight shone through the Impala's windows rousing Castiel from his sleep. He opened his eyes, they were grainy and still felt heavy. The pounding in his head was crashing against his skull and he felt the goose-bumps on his arms. Quickly he pulled the blanket up to his chin, but as he went to move his legs he felt something. He soon remembered that he and Dean had stayed out by the lake in the car; that would explain why he was so cold and why his neck felt crooked.

Carefully he raised himself up, leaning against the window, still bleary eyed but just about able to focus on Dean's face; peaceful and a little flushed. Suddenly Castiel felt incredibly cold on his back and realised he was shirtless. He glanced at the floor and noticed two shirts and a pair of jeans discarded on the floor. He quickly checked to see if he was actually wearing his jeans.  _Phew._

When he looked back at Dean he noticed he had rather a large purple bruise on the side of his neck; Castiel smiled to himself, proud of his own handy work. For a few moments he just sat, admiring Dean as he slept, finding the slight snoring incredibly cute, but after a while he could no longer ignore the way his head felt like it was going to implode. He slightly turned himself to lay his forehead against the window in an attempt to cool himself down. Only a moment ago he was freezing cold and now he felt like he was burning up, for some reason though he didn't actually feel sick.

Gradually Dean began to return into consciousness, his own head feeling like he had been knocked repeatedly with a baseball bat. He rubbed his eyes and they focused in on Castiel who was still leaning against the window. "Morning angel face." The sudden noise made Castiel jump and look round to meet green, slightly blood-shot eyes looking directly at him.

"Morning hotshot. Uh…what did we do last night?" He had slight difficulty formulating words, his tongue felt numb.

"Well judging by the hickeys on your back, I'm guessing a hell of a lot of drunken fondling. But neither of us is completely naked so I don't think we got past second base." Dean chuckled and sat himself up straight and shuffled over closer to Castiel, who was now trying to get a look at his back.

"Well you've got a pretty big one on your neck, which if I say so myself I am rather proud of. But we're going to have a hard time explaining this to Anna."

"Crap, she's going to squeal like a pig when she sees it." Dean was now feeling his neck, grazing over the tender skin. "Maybe I can hide it."

"Yeah" he scoffed "Good luck with that."

Dean leant over and placed a kiss on Castiel's bare shoulder, causing even more goose-bumps to cover his arms. "Come on lets go for a walk."

"Dean it is freezing out there, and my head is killing me."

"Cas, don't be such a baby, bit of fresh air'll be good for you hangover." Castiel looked up at Dean who was now standing on his knees, his eyes wide and blue full of pleading. "Ugh, don't you dare do puppy eyes on me, I get that enough from Sam."

"Fine." He huffed.

Time passed so quickly when they were together; they walked around the lake, clearing their heads. They sat by the lake on the frosty grass, it was cold and Cas huddled against Dean trying to share warmth. Dean glanced over at the trees and noticed a minuscule amount of snow,  _just enough to make a few snowballs_  he thought. "I just need a piss Cas, I'll be right back." He stood up, wrapped a blanket around Castiel and sauntered off into the trees.

* * *

He quickly hid behind a tree, gathering as much snow as he could find, rolling it all into balls. Leaning against the tree Dean looked over at Castiel, who was still sat, snuggled up in the blanket being adorable as ever. Slowly but surely he raised a snowball up, aimed and threw it. Landing right in the middle of Cas' back.

Castiel froze. Not knowing what to do, he just raised himself to his feet and turned on his heel to face the trees where Dean was hunched over laughing and spluttering, almost keeling over breathlessly. "Oh so you want to play it like that do you Winchester?"

Instantly Dean perked up and for a moment they stood staring at each other. Calmly Castiel walked over to the Impala, placing the blanket on the seat and turning back to glare at Dean. All the while Dean's eyes were fixed on the boy. Castiel cracked his knuckled and rolled his shoulders, before sprinting toward Dean.  _Damn that boy is fast._ Seconds later Castiel was standing in front of a dazed Dean holding two snowballs in each hand. "Crap." Dean said under his breath. He hurriedly grabbed some snow and ran as fast as he could back to the lake.

Castiel ran after him, the snow didn't last long but the final one that Castiel threw landed square in Dean's face, causing both to erupt into manic laughter. They almost collapsed down on the grass but managed to steady themselves before Cas pulled Dean into warm, chapped kiss. Reluctantly Dean pulled away, his arms still wrapped tightly around Castiel's slim waist, pulling him close and feeling his heated, ragged breathe against his lips. "As much as I'd love to keep you all day, I don't think your family would be too happy. I should get you home."

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember," Once again he kissed Dean, opening his mouth slightly and letting his tongue run along Dean's lower lip.

"Don't tempt me Castiel, come on lets go." He grabbed Cas by the hand and lead him to the car.

They drove in comfortable silence, every now and again one would squeeze the other's hand or they would catch each other glancing over. Soon though, they arrived at Castiel's house. A large silver car sat in the driveway. "That'll be my father then." Dean looked at Cas, smiled wryly and then averted his eyes up to the front window where he saw Castiel's mother standing, waving and smiling. A tall man appeared behind her, he had similar features to Castiel, dark hair and slightly tanned skin. But he was a lot tidier than Cas; who always had untameable, messy, sex hair and slight stubble on his chin, but Dean loved that about him.

Castiel let out a sigh and a chuckle and rolled his eyes. He turned to Dean who was still looking at the house. "I better go before my dad comes and starts questioning you, so um, be warned for the party. You're probably going to get an influx of questions from him, if you don't meet him beforehand. But you might be lucky." He looked slightly nervous and uncomfortable.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Cas. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow night." He placed his hand comfortingly on Castiel's knee, squeezing ever so slightly. "Is he gonna mind if I kiss you goodbye?"

Castiel laughed quietly and leant over to place a long slightly open mouthed kiss on his boyfriend's smiling lips. As he pulled away he whispered "Yeah, he's not going to care. As long as it stays PG rated." Dean let out a sigh of relief and Castiel grabbed his bag and climbed out of the car. He watched him walk into the house, admiring his perfect rear end enclosed in those tight jeans and he caught himself smiling like a maniac. He shook himself and looked back at the window where Cas' father was still staring, but his stern look had faded and he now sported a proud smile. He nodded at Dean and then turned away.

* * *

The rest of Saturday, Castiel spent just relaxing around the house, telling his father about how well he's settled in and about Dean. A lot was said about Dean…and Anna of course, but mostly Dean.

On Saturday night his parents sat and watched as Castiel smiled adoringly whenever he would tell them about the boy. When he left the room, Castiel's father turned to his mother and in hushed tones, spoke. "Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy before, he really does like this boy doesn't he."

"Yes he does. Quite right too, he's a lovely boy. I think you'll like him. He's good for Castiel. You can talk to him at the party tomorrow night." They both smiled and walked up their room.

* * *

Sunday morning Castiel awoke and his eyes were met with two large brown eyes and hot breath in his face. "Bela, get off, you're crushing me you dumb dog." He chuckled at her tail wagged excitedly and he scratched her behind the ear. He propped himself up on an elbow and clutched his phone. A text from Dean showed up:

' _Good morning sunshine x'_ Castiel smiled as he typed a reply.

' _Good morning to you too x'_

 _'Castiel, I sent that two hours ago, how are you only just awake?'_ Cas stifled a grin as he checked the time 11:27.

' _oops, well its Sunday. Why were you up so early?'_

_'is nine really that early for you? I'm helping Bobby at the shop for a bit, get some extra cash.'_

_'are you all covered in grease and oil?'_

_'I guess so, why?'_

_'no reason ;)'_

_'anyway before you get a boner, am I going to see you before the party?'_

_'well unless I see you in town, then probably not sorry. I have to go shopping with mom and dad'_

_'ok well I might just have to sneak into town then, I'll tell Bobby I'm picking up some supplies ;)'_

_'stay all dirty please xx'_

_'fine -.- horny bastard'_

_'you love it x'_

* * *

Castiel spent considerably longer in the shower than usual, and he spent too much time trying to make himself look presentable. His hair just wouldn't be tamed.  _It's okay, Dean likes my fluffy hair._

Castiel and his parents spent half the day buying food, plastic cups, alcohol and various other things for the party that night. While his mother went off to go buy some new clothes, Castiel and his dad went off as well. They walked into a coffee shop and Castiel ordered, while his father went to find a table. Just as he had ordered he felt his phone vibrate.

' _what shop are you in? x'_

_'uh starbucks x'_

_'haha okay see you in a minute x'_

Cas grabbed the drinks and went over to sit down. Just as he did so the door swung open and in strolled Dean; he was wearing a plain white t-shirt with his leather jacket and a pair of old worn out jeans. He was absolutely  _covered_  in oil. Castiel had to bite his lip and stop himself from grinning. Dean spotted him instantly, their eyes met and beamed at one another. He waved before turning around to make an order.

He ordered and took his cups over to the table. "Why do you have two drinks?" Cas asked curiously.

"Ones for Sam, he's buying himself some shirts or whatever." He replied before quickly leaning down to kiss Cas on the cheek. He looked warily over to Castiel's father who was sat, leaning back against his chair, arms folded and a smug grin on his face.

"Ah Dean, nice to finally meet the boy who my son is completely and utterly infatuated with, but if you don't mind me asking but why on earth are you so covered in oil?"

"Not at all sir, I uh…I'm on a break, picking up some supplies for my uncle Bobby. I work at his repair shop on the weekends."

"Oh I see." He laughed under his breath. "There's really no need to call me sir, son. My name is Charles, but you can call me Chuck." He held out his hand and Dean shook it, smiling.

Moments later Sam skipped through the door of the shop carrying a bag. He skipped over to the table and waved. "Hey Cas, fancy seeing you here." He winked at Dean, nudging his arm. "You must be Cas' father, nice to meet you sir." He shook the man's hand. "Dean's been really scared about meeting you. Acting like a twelve year old girl." At this both Castiel and Chuck gave an eyebrow raise but Dean punched his brother on the leg.

" _DUDE"_  Sam just laughed at Dean's growing embarrassment; his face going bright red.

Chuck looked over at Sam and smirked. "So you must be Sam, I've heard a lot about you. Castiel says you're a very bright young man. How old are you?"

"Thank you sir. I'm thirteen."

"I must say, you're very tall for your age."

"I know, Dean gets jealous because I'm nearly the same height as him." Dean gave his best death glare but was met by an ever more powerful bitch face. Chuck laughed and Castiel just watched as the two boys interacted. He loved the way they were with each other. Yes they annoyed the crap out each other but you could see the affection, the love there. They'd die for one another and Castiel admired that.

* * *

All four of them stood up and left the shop. Chuck was telling Sam that he could teach him a thing or two about business and law, Sam was intrigued and looked like a puppy who'd been given a chew toy.  _Little nerd._  Dean thought.

Dean and Castiel walked slowly, behind the other two. They didn't say anything, just stayed close to one another and every now and then would look at each other affectionately, before Dean realised he had to be back at the shop soon. "I'm really sorry I can't stay longer, duty calls and all that. I'll see you later. What time do you want us there?"

"About eight, are you picking up Anna?"

"I've got no idea, I'll call her later. Find out what she's doing." He gave Cas a quick kiss, he wished he could stay longer, wished he could kiss him for longer but he really had to go. Once again he shook Chuck's hand and grabbed Sam's arm and walked away. Castiel and Chuck walking in the opposite direction.


	7. Chapter 7

Five o'clock had come around sooner than Dean thought; he left the garage and ran up to his room. Picking up his phone handling it carefully as not to cover it in oil, he called Anna.

"Oh hey there hot stuff, you partyin' hard with us tonight?"

"Of course I am dipshit, you wanna ride there?"

"That depends on if you're planning to stay there or not?"

"Well I probably will, I don't think Cas would mind you crashing on his couch. But Bobby's taking his truck and he'll be bringing Sammy home so you can get a ride home from him if you want."

"I guess I can do that. Be round here at half seven?"

"Sure thing."

"Make sure you wear deodorant, wanna be smellin' fine in case you get up to any drunken shenanigans." Dean could practically hear the wink.

"Whatever, see you later."

* * *

For the next hour Dean spent as much time as he could in the shower, lathering himself in soap trying to scrub away any oil that was on his body. He had a slight panic attack when the shampoo got into his eyes and he thought he was going blind, but other than that he felt good.

He dried himself quickly and dressed in his favourite, dark blue jeans which were slightly too tight on his arse, so he knew Cas would appreciate that, a dark grey Henley and a new marine blue shirt which- let's face it- Dean only bought it because it was almost the same colour as Cas' eyes, of course he would not admit that to anyone. He wore the amulet that Sammy had given him years ago and ran a tiny bit of gel through his hair.  _Yep._ He thought.  _I look fine_.

Realising the time, Dean quickly slid on his shoes, grabbed his keys, phone and leather jacket and ran down the stairs. "Samantha come on, we gotta pick up Anna on the way!"

"Don't worry Dean! I'll get a ride with Bobby, see you later!"

"Alright whatever, see you later." With this he walked over to his car, his baby and climbed in. Listening to her engine purr always made him feel good. It took a good twenty minutes or so to reach Anna's house and when he got there, he went up and knocked on her door. Anna's mother opened it and beamed at him. She gave him a hug, told him he looked as handsome as always and that she'll be down in a minute. Patiently Dean waited for Anna to get ready and when she finally came down, she looked stunning. Red hair all curled and she had obviously bought herself a new dress and shoes to match. "I must say, you look hot. If I was straight, you'd get it."

Anna rolled her eyes and said without an inkling of expression; "Wow Dean you are a charmer, Castiel is such a lucky boy."

"Yes he is, now get your ass in the car." They both climbed in and the drive was comfortable and nice. They hadn't really had a conversation just the two of them in a while and it was nice.

* * *

"So, have you guys done anything yet?" She looked at Dean waggling her eyebrows.

"If you must know, no we haven't. I don't think either of us are really ready yet ya'know? I guess we don't want it to just be about sex but whatever."

"Aw Deanie-poo, you're just a big teddy bear aren't you?"

"Shut up ass-hat."

* * *

When they arrived at Castiel's house, there were already quite a lot of people and nowhere to park. Anna called Cas to let him know. "Hey Cas, me and Dean are outside in the car but there's like, nowhere to park so he's gonna park round the corner okay? Just thought I'd let you know that we're not late."

"Wait! Anna, tell him he can park in the driveway, dad left it clear for him." Anna leant over and told Dean, he smiled and grabbed the phone. "Thanks angel-face. I owe you one."

"No problem Dean, and I'll see that through." Anna grabbed the phone before it turned into anything more. "Alright Cas, me and lover boy will see you in a sec."

"Alright, bye."

Dean reversed into the driveway easily and parked. He and Anna climbed out of the car and walked to the front door, before either of them had a chance to knock the door swung open and behind it stood Gabriel with a bright green party hat and rather a large glass of wine. "DEANO! ANNA, MY LITTLE POPSICLE! COME IN, COME IN. JOIN THE FESTIVITIES."

At that very moment Cas thought it smart to intervene, "Gabe, it's not even half eight and you're already drunk. Go annoy some other guests, like Uncle Zach or something."

"Ah yes- that bastard owes me a damn fridge." Gabriel waddled away and Castiel watched as he bumped into various pieces of furniture and apologised to several chairs before turning around to greet Dean and Anna who were also watching Gabriel, but trying to contain their laughter.

Castiel reached up and planted a kiss on Dean's cheek and then turned to look at Anna. "Anna you look lovely, and hey you don't look so bad yourself Dean." He winked and walked away gesturing for the two to follow.

Dean ogled at Cas as he walked, he was wearing a tight pair of black jeans, a white shirt and a blue tie. The simplicity of it somehow made Dean's skin turn to goose-flesh. Although, his hair was fluffy and messy as ever,  _Christ how he wanted to run his fingers through it._

* * *

Anna went off to do her own thing, meet a few guests, laugh at Gabriel's drunken nonsense etc. Dean and Castiel sat on the sofa, leaning against each other just talking, when two men walked in, obviously identical twins and looked at Cas both with sly smiles on their faces.

"Hey! Princess!" Every muscle in Dean's muscle tensed as he felt Castiel's head swing abruptly to face the men. "How's our favourite little homo then?" Dean's mouth turned in to a straight line, he felt nervous, uncomfortable and he really wanted to punch these two. Cas had obviously noticed that Dean looked like he was about to be sick so he lay a hand on Dean's knee and leant in.

"Dean, it's alright, they're joking. Lucifer and Michael are my eldest brothers. They're completely indifferent to sexual orientation. Honestly, they don't care, it's just harmless banter." As soon as these words had registered in Dean's brain, his muscles loosened and he felt calm again. Cas stood up and his brothers gathered him in a hug.

"Lucifer, Michael, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend; Dean." They smiled brightly at Dean. Lucifer spoke;

"Ah so you're the famous Dean who's got Cassie head over heels. Seriously man every time I talk to him; it's Dean this Dean that. Anyone would think you're freaking superman." Dean couldn't help but let a low chuckle. "Well anyway nice to meet you, we're going to go and get shitfaced." Michael walked away and Lucifer turned to Castiel.

"How's Bela? She been behaving?"

"Yes Luke she's fine, as good as gold."

"Good, I'm still kinda sad I couldn't keep her at mine but I guess it's better for her here. You take care of my girl Cassie okay?"

"You know I will." Lucifer patted Cas on the shoulder and went to walk away but quickly whispered into Dean's ear without Cas realising.

"You hurt my brother, we hurt you. Capisce?" Dean nodded quickly and Luke smiled. "Nice to meet you Dean, you seem like a good kid." He strolled away over to the kitchen. Dean and Castiel sat back down on the sofa.

"Cas, who's Bela?"

"Luke's golden retriever. We took her in because he moved into a new apartment in the city and he can't have pets."

"Ah right I see. Sammy loves dogs."

"Speaking of Sam, when is he and Bobby going to be here."

"Real soon, Sam's probably combing his moose mane."

* * *

The party lasted until early hours of the morning, By two in the morning most of the Novak brothers were practically paralytic and Dean wasn't feeling so hot himself. Castiel dragged him upstairs to his room and laid him on the bed. Dean, being a handsy drunk kept touching and feeling Cas, who refused any invitation to have sex because he didn't want to take advantage of Dean.

It didn't take long for Dean to pass out and Cas took his jeans off to make him more comfortable, he placed a bottle of water and two aspirin on the bedside table then proceeded to strip down to his boxer briefs and get into bed beside Dean; who instantly wrapped an arm around him and nestled in close. Soon Castiel drifted into sleep, he could feel Dean's warm breath on the back on his neck.

* * *

The ceiling was lit with flames that seemed to come out of nowhere. Dean was there, he ran to his father. He was as himself but Sam was still just a baby. John handed Dean the wad of blankets and shouted "Take Sammy and run, I'll get your mother." Dean didn't look back he just ran and ran until he was outside standing on the grass looking up at the burning building. Cas was there,  _why was Cas there?_  He thought.

"Dean I'm going in, I'll get your parents." Dean grabbed Cas' wrist to pull him back.

"Cas no I can't let you, you can't go on there." But Castiel just pulled away and was soon lost in the flames that engulfed the house.

"CAS! COME BACK! His voice was shaky, it cracked but he continued to shout despite the smoke trying to choke him. "CAS PLEASE I CAN'T LOSE YOU."

He was shouting tears streamed down his face. He can't lose Cas. He loved him too much. He can't bear that pain again; the heart wrenching pain of losing someone you hold most dear.

* * *

Castiel woke up slightly, he could feel Dean nuzzling his back; it felt nice on his bare skin. Somehow, something didn't feel right though, Dean was mumbling something, his legs twitched every now and then.  _Maybe he was still a little bit tipsy?_  Castiel ignored it and fell back to sleep.

Later he was awoken by his name being shouted. He woke with a start and noticed Dean still sleeping. He tried to look round at him, Cas could see his eyes rolling ferociously beneath his eyelids, as if he were searching for something. The urge to turn round and comfort him built inside but Dean's stomach was still pressed against Castiel's back, an arm slung over his waist and a hand pressed to his chest pulling him tighter. He couldn't move.

Castiel lay his head back on the pillow, calming himself and placing his own hand over Dean's, squeezing gently. A warm liquid trickled down Castiel's shoulder blade.  _Is Dean crying?_

Again Cas' name rang out. "CAS PLEASE!" He felt his heart pound against his rib cage.  _What's going on? Have I done something?_ His mind was racing.

"CAS COME BACK PLEASE. DON'T LEAVE ME HERE. I CAN'T LOSE YOU." By now Dean was sweating as Cas could feel it, his stomach lurched.  _He's having a nightmare. What do I do?_ Dean was squirming, he had his arm wrapped so tightly around Castiel, he was finding it difficult to breathe and his tears were heavier against Cas' back.

Dean's outcries became quieter but he continued to squirm. His sobs were heart breaking for Castiel to listen to. "Please. Cas, just come back. I need you. You can't leave me now, not like this. I won't lose you too. I love you too much!" Castiel's own tears were now streaming down his face, he pulled away from Dean's grasp and sat up. He grabbed Dean's shoulders and shook him.

"DEAN! WAKE UP DEAN!" Startled, Dean opened his eyes, they were swollen, bloodshot and puffy. He had tears and sweat stains on his own shirt.

"Cas?" He murmured.

Castiel pulled him tightly, letting Dean's head rest on his chest and he kissed his hairline. "Shh, I'm here, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and they sat like that for what seemed like hours. Heavy, staggered breaths were the only noises that filled the room. Neither boy allowed himself to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel held Dean close to his chest, Dean's head rest on him and his breathing calmed considerably. "Cas" Dean uttered through a sob. He pulled away from Castiel's chest and ghosted his fingers across his thigh. "W-what are these?" He looked Cas dead in the eye, tears starting to build up. Castiel looked at Dean and sighed and grasped his hand squeezing it tightly.

"Scars Dean, they're scars but they're old."

"This is why you always wear pyjamas when me or Anna are with you isn't it? Not because you were scared of anyone seeing you naked but because you didn't wan't people to see these. "

"I guess so, I didn't want you thinking less of me."

"That could never happen Cas... But if you don't mind me asking, why did you do it?"

"At my old school, since I started I was bullied for being a nerd and then when they somehow found out I was gay it got worse. It wasn't just the name calling either, it was at least every week I would be beaten, sometimes almost within an inch of my life. I'd be spat on and I'd have almost permanent bruises on my face.

So I started to cut, I got low, got depressed. But it's over now I stopped a long time ago, I saw a therapist and it got better, it was hard and difficult and long but I got better. Gabriel was the one that helped me the most and he's always protective over me. When he found out that I had done this he went into the school and beat the shit out of the guys who caused it." A slight laugh escaped Dean's lips and he clasped Castiel's hand tightly in both of his

"So you don't still do it at all?"

"No Dean, I don't and I never will again."

"Promise me, please Cas I don't want you to hurt ever again."

"I promise Dean." Cas leant forward and kissed Dean on the forehead and pulled him close. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and rested his forehead on his shoulder "thank you" he whispered heavily and Cas rested his cheek in Dean's hair, even though it was still slightly damp from sweat which incidentally reminded him of what happened.

* * *

 

Moments passed and Dean felt calm again but he knew that Cas was going to ask him what the fuck happened back there.  _He couldn't lie about this, especially not to this wonderful, beautiful, amazing boy. If Cas could tell Dean about his past then Dean could tell Cas about his, right?_

Dean sucked in a long breath and again pulled away from Castiel's shoulder, he brushed his thumb over the other boy's cheek and with cracking voice he said "I'm sorry if I scared you back there."

"You did, but if you don't want to talk about it Dean then you don't have to."

"Sometimes you gotta do things you don't want to though right?"

"Yes but Dean, only if you're okay to tell me, I don't want to push you bec-" He was cut off my Dean placing his hand over Cas' mouth. Half smiling Dean rolled his eyes

"You're too nice for your own good sometimes you know that?"

"I had no idea, should I be mean to people?" He replied sarcastically.

"Of course not, I just mean I'm an extremely lucky guy." Castiel smiled brightly and went to talk but again Dean cut if off before he could even say a word. "Now shut up, I may be gay but I still freaking hate chick flick moments." Castiel couldn't help but giggle which made Dean smile like a freak. "Okay that…that was fucking adorable. But anyway…you told me about your past, it's only fair that I tell you about mine."

"Alright fine, but if you want to stop telling me at any moment you can, it's fine." Castiel lifted himself onto his knees and placed another kiss on Dean's head before relocating himself against the headboard of his bed.

"Thank you." Dean shuffled over next to Castiel and pulled his knees up to his chest, blue eyes fixed on his face, but he stared at the wall blankly taking deep breaths preparing himself to remember his trauma.

* * *

"I was four, Sammy was only six months old. There were loose electrics and the gas was on, I don't really remember what sparked it but all of a sudden there were flames. I had no idea what to do, I tried to go to my parents but my dad ran to me and handed me Sam and just shouted, 'RUN DEAN, RUN I'LL GET YOUR MOTHER JUST RUN AND WAIT OUTSIDE!' So I ran, I didn't look back I couldn't think of anything other than getting Sammy out of there.

Then I remember getting outside and falling onto the grass still holding Sam so close to my chest and looking round and seeing my house just wrapped in flames. I waited for my parents to come out of the front door but they never did. I was a four year old who had to witness not only my home being destroyed but my parents. Ever since then I've had nightmares about that night." By now tears were streaming down Dean's face.

Castiel pulled Dean's hand in his and kissed his knuckles to tell him that it's okay.  _I'm here Dean, I'm here for you._ Dean got the message and quickly looked round, flashing a watery smile. He entwined his fingers into Castiel's stared blankly at the wall again and continued.

"In the dreams Sam's always a baby and I'm always carrying him, I guess it's because I'll always see him as my  _baby_ brother y'know? and I have to protect him but I'm always as I am when I'm having the dream. I hadn't had the dream in a couple of months though, the last time I had it was just after I met you actually and then it just stopped. I thought that was it but then last night…it was the same horrible nightmare but it was different."

"How do you mean?"

Dean hesitantly turned to look and Castiel, blinking away the tears that were starting to sting his already aching, bloodshot eyes. He looked at Cas with a scared, confused expression. "Because you were there Cas. You were there…and I couldn't…couldn't save you. You went in, I tried to stop you but you went in and I was so scared, Cas I didn't wanna lose you like I lost my parents. I didn't want to lose someone else that I love."

Dean was now scrunched up, his knees against his head, arms wrapped around his legs sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Castiel had no clue what to do, he had never been good with emotions but the sight before his eyes was tearing his heart to shreds. Cas reacted as quickly as possible and prised Dean's head away from his knees so that they were looking at each other. Dean's eyes were red and swollen, his cheeks were soaked and his forehead sweaty; Cas felt his own eyes tear up as a looked at Dean, who had the appearance of someone who's heart had been ripped out. Castiel cupped Dean's face gently and spoke softly, trying to be as comforting as he could be.

"Dean, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that. I am never going to leave you. I'm here for you, I'm here and I am staying here so don't you  ** _ever_**  think that I would take off without you and leave you behind because you Dean Winchester, mean more to me than anything so never ever worry that I'd leave because I never fucking would okay?"

A weak smile appeared on Dean's face and tears began to roll down his cheeks again. "I love you Cas and I really, honest to God mean that."

"I love you too Dean, and please never forget that." Cas moved forward and placed and gentle kiss on Dean's dry lips, before rolling off the bed and pulling a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms on. He grabbed Dean's hand, hauled him up and they both padded over to the door.

* * *

Gabriel waited outside Castiel's door, he was hungover and his head felt like he was being repeatedly bashed with a blunt instrument but he didn't care. He heard Castiel's name being shouted and thought  _oh well boys will be boys_ but when Cas started to yell at Dean to wake and  **that** was when he got worried. He ran to the outside of Cas' door and when he heard the two talking and a slight sobbing sound, thought it best not to disturb. He listened, knowing that he shouldn't but damn it all to hell  _this is my little brother and I want to…I need to make sure he's alright._

Time went quickly and Gabriel had no clue how long he had been sat outside the door for. He had heard everything the boys had said to each other and was proud. Castiel hadn't trusted anyone other than his close family to know about his past, about the cutting, but he trusted Dean. He trusted Dean with what seemed to be his life and that was enough for Gabriel.

He listened to what Dean said, and not that he would ever dare to admit but it made him cry a little bit. Then he simply waited, he waited and he listened as the boys confessed how they felt, how they would never leave the other and how much they needed each other.

Legs crossed, arms folded, back against the door frame Gabriel waited patiently for the talking to stop and for his cue to leave, when suddenly the door opened and he almost toppled over. He looked up from his position on the floor to see Castiel in his pyjama bottoms holding Dean's hand tightly. Dean looked flushed and his eyes were swollen, he tried to avoid eye contact with Gabe who just smiled reassuringly. "I wasn't spying, I needed to know that you were okay."

"Thank you Gabe, I appreciate it. We're okay now."

"You need anything?"

"No thank you, I'm going to make some coffee. You look like you need some too."

"That'd be super." Castiel was about to lead Dean down the stairs when Gabriel pulled them both back. "I heard everything guys and don't worry I won't repeat a word but you both need to know that, and this will sound really cliché and stupid but I don't care. You two a lucky to have each other and I honestly mean that so cherish each other and don't make stupid mistakes."

Before Gabriel could even finish, Castiel had him in a tight hug muttering thanks to him and telling him that he couldn't have done anything without him. "Now stop being so girly and go make me coffee." He winked and shooed the two boys down the stairs.

* * *

Castiel stood at the kettle, waiting for it to boil when Dean wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Thank you Cas, for making me feel better." He placed a kiss on Cas' bare shoulder.

"My pleasure, how's your hangover by the way?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be? Do you even get hangovers like you're not even a little bit fuzzy?"

"I didn't drink nearly as much as you, I had one or two beers tops but honestly I'm pretty good at handling my liquor unlike you."

"By no means am I a lightweight, Novak."

"I beg to differ, Winchester. Now move your fine ass before I pour hot water all over myself." Cas poured three cups of coffee and handed one to Dean, picked one up for himself and called Gabriel to get the other one. Quickly Gabriel grabbed the cup and sauntered off back to his room leaving the two boys alone once again. "Happy new year by the way."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Hey did I get a kiss at midnight?"

"Probably but we should make up for it in case you didn't. Wouldn't want you to miss out now would we?" Castiel grabbed Dean by the t-shirt and pulled him in for a hard, passionate kiss. Coffee spilled over the cups and splashed on Castiel's bare skin but he didn't seem to notice.

Dean pulled away to breathe, still hovering over Cas' lips. "Happy New Year, you perfect human being." Then attacking Castiel's slightly open mouth and running his tongue along his bottom lip. They both smiled into the kiss and melted into each other. Unbeknown to them, Anna was lurking in the door way of the kitchen, very still and very silent, adoring the sickening cuteness of her two best friends, who seemed to be devouring each other's faces.


	9. Chapter 9

During the days that followed Castiel and Dean, occasionally accompanied by Anna, simply lounged about not with anything particular to do. After about a week it was back to school and Dean constantly moaned about it which Castiel only responded to with eye rolls.  
On the Sunday night before school Cas rang Dean "hello Dean"

"Hey Cas you alright?"

"Yes um I was wondering whether you could pick me up before school tomorrow. Gabriel's gone back to college and I don't have a car."

"That's fine Cas I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you Dean"

"Love you"

"I love you too, bye"

So the next morning Dean came and picked Castiel up, he hopped into the car and pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek, Sam who was sat in the backseat rolled his eyes and gave one of his signature bitch faces into the rearview mirror implying that they should stop making out in front of him. They drove in comfortable silence, exchanging glances now a again. Castiel kept his hand on Dean's knee squeezing occasionally until they pulled up outside the school when Dean muttered under his breath "ah crap"

"What's wrong?"

"Freaking Meg"

"Who?"

"Oh you're about to find out sweetheart"

They opened the doors and were greeted by a relatively short girl, dark brown hair wearing dark clothes and a maroon leather jacket. She sauntered over to the boys smiling wickedly. "Well hello there" she turned to a few others behind her winked. When she turned back to Dean she had a half grin across her face and she bowed, but her eyes never leaving Dean and a wicked grin never leaving her face "the overlord of the gays has returned."

Dean scoffed and smiled sarcastically "shut up Meg"

"Well who is this little cutie?" She turned to look at Castiel, a glint of mischief in her brown eyes. He stood nervously unsure of what was about to happen.

"I forgot, you haven't met properly yet. Meg this is Castiel, Cas this is Meg."

She grinned and put her hands on her hips "Well aren't you just a little unicorn."

Castiel was genuinely scared about what she was implying so simply swallowed and smiled half-heartedly "nice to meet you Meg."

Then Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him over to talk to Ash and Jo. Moments later Dean felt someone jump on his back and when he turned his head all he saw was a mass of fiery hair in his face. He laughed and Anna slid down and gave both him and Castiel and hug.

* * *

Cas was in the library when two girls walked in one was Meg and the other one he didn't recognise. Immediately they spotted him and ran over. He tried to avoid eye contact but they started talking to him "hey Clarence" Meg started "this is Ruby" he really wanted them to leave so he nodded politely and returned to reading his books.

Again Meg spoke "your last name is Novak right? As in Novak enterprises or whatever?"

This time he had no choice but to answer "yes, why?"

"Just my dad was talking about the lawsuit they won against Roman enterprises. He's one of the lawyers at the new office in the city."

"Oh yes, that is correct. I'm sorry if I sound rude but would you mind leaving me alone, I have work to do."

"Oh yeah sorry we actually came here to let you know Dean told us to tell you to meet him on the football field."

"Why couldn't he tell me himself?"

"He's a busy boy Clarence, coach won't let him out of his sight until training finishes."

Castiel gathered his things and thanked Meg before darting off to the football field to find Dean running around in a very tight t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts.

Almost immediately he ran over to Cas, who declined a hug because damn did Dean reek. "Sorry, I would've come myself but coach is being an asshole. I have to stay for practise tonight so I can't give you a ride home unless you wait for me to finish."

"Well I suppose I could sit here and watch you running around all hot and sweaty for a couple of hours."

"You'll get bored, I know you hate sports."

"I hate sports yes, but I said nothing about hating hot sweaty guys running around in tight pants." At this he grazed his finger down Dean's chest, feeling the firm muscles underneath the thin cotton. He looked up at Dean and winked. "I'll wait, it's fine it'll be fun and I can get some work done as well."

The coach called out to Dean to get his arse back to jogging around the field, he groaned and rolled his eyes not wanting to leave Castiel just yet.

"Okay, I'll see you later then. I won't see you at lunch so just come straight to the pitch when school finished. We'll all still be here" He kissed Cas gently but quickly on the lips and ran off to join his team mates.

* * *

Three thirty could not have come sooner for Castiel, in his last class for the day he kept glancing at the clock above the door. Anna nudged him when she saw he was heavily distracted. "Cas, you alright?"

He jumped a little bit before turning to see Anna's concerned face waiting for an answer "Oh, um, yes I'm fine."

"Why are you intent on staring at the clock?"

"I'm waiting for it to hurry up so I can go and watch Dean all sweaty, running around for two hours. Problem?"

"Ew, dude, he's like my brother. Please never say things like that in my presence." Castiel couldn't help the giggle that escaped him, he smothered his mouth his hand and looked at Anna who was also smiling. "Can I come? I want to watch hot guys,  _ **ex**_ cluding Dean, run around."

"I don't see why not, plus then I won't be there by myself and you can drool over Balthazar."

"Shut up! Now do some damn work before I maim you!"

"You're not denying it though." Castiel mumbled into his hand as he turned away from Anna and catching the teacher giving the two a death glare. He looked at his desk and willed himself to concentrate although really his mind was elsewhere, and elsewhere meaning picturing Dean in front of him sweat lingering on his muscle defined torso, leaning in slowly, running his rough fingers through Castiel's messy hair and pressing his lips against Castiel's. Pulling him closely until their bodies were flush against one another...and then he was shaken by a giggling girl. Anna was trying, and failing, not to laugh at Cas as drool shone on his cheek. How long had he been asleep? He didn't have time to ask before he was being dragged out of the room and walking toward the football field. Anna had her arm linked with his and they strolled along the grass to the field taking their time and idly chatting and laughing, mostly about Dean.

* * *

"God no, the funniest thing I can think is last year we were at a pool party playing truth or dare right? Well it got to Dean and of course he chose dare. As you can imagine, being the overly confident douche that he is, he did it. No qualms." She was laughing already just thinking about it. They got up to the bleachers and sat down, Dean saw them and started jogging over. "Anyway, Ash dared him to do a back flip off the highest diving board...butt naked." Castiel cringed and Dean sauntered up to them wiping sweat from his forehead.

He shot a confused expression to Cas who was struggling not the laugh. "What's she laughing at?" Cas just shook his head but then Anna composed herself and carried on.

"So he walked up to the board climbed on and by this time everyone was already watching so what'd he do?"

"Oh my God Anna stop. Must you tell everyone this story?" She shot him a sly wink and carried on.

"He only went all stripper style and ripped off his swim shorts, effectively destroying them." By now Dean's face was covered by his hand and he was groaning into it. Red was visible on his neck which only made Anna laugh harder. "Literally everyone was cheering when he came to the edge. His dive was all swan lake, graceful and majestic...and then he hit the water. On his front. With his junk out." Castiel couldn't help himself as he held his stomach unable to control the fits of laughter that he erupted into.

"I had a giant red mark for a week after that."

"Aw Dean you poor thing." Anna said mockingly with a pout on her lips. "I hope your little soldier wasn't hurt in the process."

"Fuck off asshat, he works fine." Castiel was staring at the two of them, smirking and giggling. Dean leant over to him and whispered so that Anna couldn't hear. "But I guess you'll get to be the judge of that huh?" Castiel stood their dumbfounded, a blush creeping over his cheeks and Dean simply grinned wickedly. Anna had the look of disgust on her face.

"Please refrain from discussing your sexual antics when I am with you, thanks." Dean just winked at Cas and kissed him.

"I'll be done in a bit okay?" Castiel nodded and kissed him again, Dean spun round and pointed a finger at the grinning red-head. "No more embarrassing storie you hear me? Or I'll start talking about my sexual fantasies in front of you." She held her hands up in surrender and sat down.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and placed his chin on his shoulder "You can tell me about those though." Dean leant back into the embrace, kissing the side of the other boy's head. "Deal, I gotta go."

"Have fun." They watched him run off and when Cas turned around to sit down he saw Anna looking at him in awe. "What?" He asked.

"You. And Dean."

"What about me and Dean?"

"You're freaking perfect for eachother. It's sickening and adorable all at once."

"Thank you." He turned to see Dean talking to Balthazar and from the corner of his eye saw Anna lean forward slightly, the corners of her mouth ebbing upwards. Then Dean pointed up at them and the blond boy's gaze followed suit. A smiled graced his lips as he waved at them. Anna waved back nervously, she was biting her lip twisting the end of her hair around her finger. Dean leant over and said something to Balthazar, to which he simply replied with a curt nod and an eager smile. then the two team mates turned away and Dean slapped the other boys back, turning round to send a wink and a thumbs up to Castiel.


	10. Chapter 10

The week was dragging on and neither Dean nor Castiel could wait for the weekend, but on Wednesday afternoon whilst Dean was off at practise Cas was approached.

"Hey Castiel, wait up" The English accent echoed through the hallway and Castiel turned abruptly on his heel to meet a smiling Balthazar. "I need to talk to you."

Despite being in a relationship with the school's quarterback, Castiel still felt uncomfortable around most people. He had a nervous disposition when it came to socialising with people who he wasn't known properly to. Most of the students at this school were open minded; they didn't care if someone was gay, hell they loved it but just like any school Castiel was still seen as a nerd so he still received sneers and harsh looks from his peers.

He stared at his feet, refusing to meet the blond boy's eyes. "Hello Balthazar…c-can I help with something?"

"Yes, actually. I need your help with Anna." Castiel looked up and smiled.

"Of course. I'd be happy to help, I mean Dean knows her better but I'm sure he'd help. But shouldn't you be at practise?"

"Coach said I can have a break, I just came here to find you."

"Very well then, Anna is coming with Dean and I to the movie theatre on Friday night if you'd like to join us. I'm sure she'd appreciate not being the third wheel even she doesn't admit it."

"Brilliant thank you Castiel. Have Dean text me the details okay?"

"Of course. I need to go though so I'll see you." Balthazar nodded in understanding and patted Castiel on the back before running off back to the football field.

* * *

 

The next couple of days were spent plotting and planning and Anna grew suspicious, but was careful not to say anything. When Friday night rolled around Dean picked Cas and Anna up and they drove to the movies chatting idly.

Pulling up in the parking lot, Cas caught sight of Balthazar leaning on his car, talking on his phone, if Anna noticed, she said nothing. Dean and Castiel shared a glance, a nod and a smile before climbing out of the car. "I'll meet you two in there I just gotta check something on the car."

Anna rolled her eyes "You and that fucking car, I swear you love it more than you love Cas"

Dean shot her a glare. "This car may be my baby, but there is nothing and I mean nothing I love more than Cas."

She smile innocently "You are too adorable I swear. Just get married already." She grabbed a blushing Cas by the arm and pulled him to the big glass doors laughing away at how cute he looks when he gets all flustered.

When they were safely inside Dean strolled over to Balthazar who put his phone away. "Hey man, did she see me?"

"I don't think so dude. You ready though?"

"Yeah what are we watching?"

"Well Cas and Anna both don't like horror movies, so I thought any horror film that's on, we watch. Cas agreed because then they'll both be cowering into us." His smile was wicked as he strutted to the doors to meet the other two laughing and giggling.

Castiel looked up to wave Dean over and when Anna turned her smile faltered and turned into wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. Dean couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he grabbed Castiel's hand to pull him closer.

"Me and Cas'll get the tickets, you two get the snacks. Salt popcorn please." Sending a cheeky wink in Anna's direction, who was still dazed and a thumbs up to Balthazar and Castiel and Dean walked off to the ticket counter.

* * *

Twenty minutes in and Castiel was already clutching Dean's arm and hiding his face in the other boy's leather jacket. Anna on the other hand, despite being scared shitless, refused to cower into Balthazar from fear of making herself look like an idiot. Instead she held her knees to her chest and hid her face every now and again.

He leant over and whispered in her ear "Hey Anna" She jumped and squeaked which made Balthazar laugh. When she turned to him she saw that he looked concerned and she tried to smile. In return he gave her a reassuring smile and put his arm around her. "You alright?"

She nodded meekly and leant into him, he pulled her closer burying her face in the crook of his neck and smiling. Neither of them realised that Dean and Castiel were both focused on them, staring intently with shit-eating grins on their faces.

* * *

 

Two hours later, all four of them were standing around drinking hot chocolate and shivering.

"Not that this isn't lovely" Anna began "But it's fucking freezing out here and we're stood like a bunch of old ladies talking about knitting patterns…I'm pretty sure my boobs are going to fall off."

The boys all burst out laughing, earning a glare from the red head.

"Fine well me and Cas are going to mine tonight to have hot gay sex, you're welcome to come watch if you want"

"Dean you're disgusting, can you take me home please?"

"Sure whatever"

Before they had chance to move to the Impala Balthazar grabbed Anna's hand gently "If you want I can take you home, I don't mind and it'll give these two some privacy." She couldn't help but snigger and clasp his hand.

"I'd like that, thank you." She smiled and they stood staring for what seemed like eternity before Castiel coughed to break the silence.

"Not that  _this_  isn't lovely, really but Anna is right it's freezing and I'd much rather be in bed with Dean wrapped around me so goodnight you two, and good luck." Dean tried and failed to smother his proud grin and wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist pulling him in closer.

"Okay fine we'll go and stop discussing your sexual antics in my presence, I've told you before sheesh." She shuffled forward and pulled the two in a tight hug before grasping Balthazar's hand and skipping over to his car.

Dean turned to Castiel who was looking at the two fondly, he stroked his finger over the stubbly cheek. "They make a good couple huh?"

"They do, not as good as us of course, but yes they are very well suited for each other." He smiled brightly at Dean before pulling close "Now you mentioned hot gay sex? I hope you weren't lying."

"Would I lie about such a thing?"

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks Anna and Balthazar became virtually inseparable, much like Castiel and Dean. She thanked them almost non-stop to which they simply smiled at and gave her a hug.

On a Tuesday evening, it was starting to get slightly warmer and the four of them were sat on Anna's front porch actually doing homework. Well…Castiel was doing homework and attempting to explain the algebra homework to Dean, whilst Anna had her laptop on her knees, telling Cas she was writing her English essay but actually playing a stupid game, with Balthazar laughing occasionally.

It felt natural, comfortable and like they were the only four people on the planet…until Anna's mother brought out the pie and Dean nearly fell over trying to get to it.

"Dean sweetie, here's yours. Biggest piece of course and extra ice cream." She handed him and everyone else a slice of pie and they all dug in.

"Thank you so much Mrs Milton."

"Thanks mom"

She smiled and left them in peace.

"Hey Anna?" Dean asked through half a mouthful of pie.

"Uhuh"

"Do you still your skates and bike?" She turned and smiled wickedly.

"Of course I do." Both of them jumped up and ran round to the side of the house leaving Castiel and Balthazar dazed and perplexed staring at where the others had just ran off to.

A few minutes later Dean emerged on a pink bicycle and then out came Anna holding two pairs of roller skates and a length of bungee cord.

"Wow Dean, that pink really brings out your eyes."

"fuck off Balth, you're just jealous 'cause you can't pull this off."

"You have me all figured." Before Dean could reply Anna had one skate on and shuffled over, trying to balance herself.

"Well these ones are size ten so Cas you get these and Balth you get the other bike, gimmee a sec and I'll get it for you."

"Okay, what is going on because I have no idea."

"We'll explain in a minute just stay there."

Ten minutes later Anna and Castiel had their skates on, Dean had attached the cords to the back of the two bikes and was getting ready to pull the other two along.

"Me and Dean used to do this all the time when we were younger and honestly, it's the best thing. Now Cas you need to hold on real tight alright because it fucking hurts if you fall over. Trust me."

With that Castiel held on for his dear life as Dean pulled him along, at first he was utterly terrified but soon he relaxed and let the wind ruffle his hair as he screamed in joy. Dean laughed at Cas' enthusiasm and wanted him to always be that happy, always smiling and carefree.

But then the cord snapped.

Castiel went full speed trying to steady himself but failing miserably, Dean almost caught him but before he could grabbed the back of his shirt he slammed full pelt into a tree.

* * *

He woke up on Anna's bed, for a moment he was disorientated but then felt an ice pack on his eye. He slowly sat up and Dean looked up and smiled "Hey, you alright? How do you feel?"

"I've felt better I must say. What happened?"

"You rammed into a tree, got a pretty nasty bump on your head and you eye's gone black."

"Great" he huffed out. "I should go home, explain what happened. I don't want my mom to worry."

"Sure I'll take you."

"Thank you" Dean leant down and kissed Castiel on the head which made the boy wince in pain.

Castiel managed to stand and walk to the door but before he could move any further he clasped on to Dean's arm and wobbled slightly. Dean held him still and looked at him worriedly. "Cas, Cas you alright?"

His vision went blurred and foggy, he felt sick and dizzy and he couldn't breathe. He felt tired and weak and his head was banging, his ears were ringing and his chest was tight…and then everything went black.

Muffled voices were shouting his name, willing him to wake up but he couldn't. He couldn't find the strength to move or even to open his eyes. He just lay there, still. Trying to breathe and focus on Dean's voice begging him, crying out to him to wake up.

"Cas. Wake up. Please wake up. For me please, just wake up, I'm begging you." He wanted to open his eyes, to grab Dean and pull him in, he could feel him so close and yet he was so far. Castiel tried to muster the energy to reach out to Dean to tell him he's alright but he couldn't and he felt himself fall back into the silent void.                                                                                              


	11. Chapter 11

Gasping for air, he pried his heavy eyelids open to see through blurred vision a stubble ridden face above him. His head felt like it was throbbing and he ached all over. He could hear people talking, words being spoken yet all he could make was muffled sounds. His eyes fluttered shut and he could feel his hand being squeezed.

Soon he woke up again, this time in considerably less pain from his head he could hear the words spoken and the fluorescent lights beaming down hurting his eyes, white walls surrounding him and constant beeping... _what is that?_ he thought. He looked up and saw the stubbly face again, trying to recognise it.

"Hey bro, it's me Gabriel… You're awake now… You're okay" tears trickled down the man's face as he clutched to his brother's hand as if his life depended on it and he muttered into it "you're okay now Cas, you're alright"

"W-where am I?" Castiel's throat was dry and his voice hoarse and shaky.

Gabriel's eyes shot up, red and puffy he looked tired as if he hadn't slept in days, or even weeks.

"You're in hospital Cassie. You had an accident… been in a coma for almost three months"

"What happened?" He found it difficult to talk and winced at the pain but needed to know. Gabriel saw him struggle and handed him a cup of water before answering his question.

"You and Dean…well he was driving and some maniac came out of nowhere Dean tried to swerve out of the way but the guy crashed into you and rammed you both into the side of the bridge. You were rushed here with critical injuries they weren't sure if you were going to make it or not and then you went into cardiac arrest but they got you back and since then you've been comatose" Gabriel couldn't help the choked sob that escaped his mouth.

Realisation hit Castiel hard.  _Dean?_   _So Dean wasn't just a figment of his imagination, he was real?_

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas, you remember Dean, right? Your boyfriend, you've been together since high school."

"H-how old am I?" He asked with furrowed brows

A chuckle left Gabriel "You're twenty six Cas, it was your birthday last week." A hint of sadness in his tone "Everyone came to see you"

"What about Dean, what happened to him?"

"He sustained a broken leg and a few broken ribs but he's alright now. He wouldn't leave your side for days. I sent him home last night to get some proper rest; I'll call him and Anna in a minute. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Anna? So my coma dream was real, we moved to Lawrence I was weird I met Anna and fell in love with Dean the quarter back and it was memories, my dream was all my memories"

"Yeah, all of that happened...be back in a sec"

Gabriel left and Castiel could see him talking to a doctor outside, he closed his eyes again and drifted back into soundless sleep.

* * *

With what felt like mere seconds later he blinked his eyes open only to meet shining green eyes staring back at him, full of joy, worry and utter amazement. The green eyes scrunched up and the crinkles around them were visible, the freckles on the nose and cheeks were like constellations and a smile that could startle a blind man beamed down at him.

"Hey" The voice was deep, rough yet soft all at once. Calloused fingers stroked over Castiel's stubble covered face and he leant into the touch feeling the warmth that felt like home. "I've missed you"

His eyes moved up again and focused on the eyes, he stared as if he had found the answers to the universe within the multitudes of green. Castiel smiled and covered the hand that was on his cheek with his own hand, still covered in tubes and wires. "Dean" He said simply and the man in front of him leant forwards to capture his lips and Castiel could feel tears on his cheeks, not sure whether they were his own or not.

* * *

"Mister Winchester?" Dean's head shot up and looked at the Doctor stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave soon, we need to run a few tests on Mister Novak to make sure he's healthy enough, not to worry though. He should be up and ready to go home tomorrow, we just need to keep him in for observations in the meantime."

"Uh, yeah sure." He turned back to Castiel and placed a gentle kiss in his mass of dark hair. "I guess I'll be going home then. I'll see you tomorrow to come pick you up and take you home okay? It'll be good to have you home, the house has felt empty without you. It doesn't feel right, sleeping without you there. It kinda just feels lonely, empty and horrible, even Frodo noticed after about three days. He sits by the door, he sniffs at your side of the bed and every time I go out he cries and I think, how do you explain to a husky that you can't take him to a hospital? He misses his daddy y'know?...What?"

Cas was laughing "You. I still can't believe I let you call him Frodo, you're so soppy when it comes to that dog. I dread to think how you'll be if we ever have kids."

"It was the eyes Cas, he had the big blue eyes, like yours actually but it had to be Frodo, at least I didn't call him Gollum." He smiled brightly and winked playfully. "You still gonna marry me though right?"

"I don't know, I'm not really feeling it anymore" Dean's face fell instantly and he looked genuinely hurt. Castiel couldn't help but laugh. "I'm joking you big idiot, of course I still want to marry you, who else would want to anyway?"

"Cheeky bastard" He shuffled over to plant his lips on Cas' again in a hungry kiss that lingered for a while. "I better go, see you tomorrow." He placed a chaste kiss on Cas' cheek and whispered breathy "I love you Castiel, I love you so much."

"I know"

"You just Star Wars-ed me jackass"

"Dean, you know I love you more than anything. Now go home and get some proper rest and I will see you tomorrow." With that Dean smiled and strolled out of the room. "And bring me some comfy clothes tomorrow asshole!"


End file.
